Coeurs Imprenables
by Jayisha
Summary: UA, SasuNaru. Naruto se rend en France, bien décidé à faire tout ce qu'il faut, peu importe les conséquences, pour mettre le grappin sur Sasuke qu'il n'a pas revu depuis un mois. Il est loin de se douter que les véritables obstacles à son but sont loin d'être ceux auxquels il pense... Suite d'Âmes Indéchiffrables.
1. Prologue

Ohayo!

Voici le prologue de Coeurs Imprenables, la suite d'Âmes Indéchiffrables! J'avais programmé la publication depuis longtemps mais je repoussais le délai à chaque fois pour une raison ou pour une autre. Maintenant j'ai envie de reprendre le fil et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Âmes Indéchiffrables je conseille fortement de le faire, vous allez rater tous les effets de surprise que j'essaie de faire sinon! =D

Je crois que c'est tout!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Coeurs Imprenables<strong>

**Genre :** UA, Yaoi, Romance, Angst

**Couple : **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais pas d'argent dessus et je n'en retire que le plaisir yaoiste de faire Sasuke et Naruto faire ce que je veux!

**Notes :** Cette fiction est la suite d'Âmes Indéchiffrables.

Les pensées seront en **gras**, les flash back en_ italique_ et mes remarques ou délires entre parenthèses ().

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

L'avion se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage dans un grand sifflement. Certains passagers se cramponnèrent à leur ceinture tandis que d'autres, impatients de retrouver la terre ferme, réfléchissaient déjà à ce qu'ils allaient faire en débarquant à l'aéroport d'Orly. Les mouvements qui agitaient l'engin se stoppèrent enfin et des soupirs rassurés s'échappèrent de certaines bouches. Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent en grand sur le revêtement gris sur lequel l'oiseau artificiel s'était immobilisé. Des personnes commencèrent à en descendre et parmi elles, un beau blond visiblement soulagé articula faiblement :

« Putain, je déteste les avions... »

« Le trajet en bateau aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps tu sais. »

« Peut-être mais au moins, je supporte! C'est pas comme toi qui as le mal de mer! Avoue que c'est pour ça qu'on l'a pas pris! »

« Galèèèèree... Naruto, on vient d'arriver et tu me fatigues déjà... T'étais pas censé être terrorisé ou un truc du genre? »

« Moi? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Shika? Je n'ai peur de rien ni personne! » feignit le blond d'une mine outrée

« A part peut être de la réaction d'un certain Sasuke quand il saura que tu es ici... » marmonna le brun

« Hn? »

« Rien rien... Je le sens pas... Ça va être épuisant de les rabibocher, j'en suis exténué d'avance... »

« Hn? »

« Mais rien Naruto. Avance, tu fais embouteillage. » dit le Nara en poussant le blond

« Hey! Me traite pas comme un chariot! » répondit l'Uzumaki avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Shikamaru le regarda le devancer sans rien dire puis il le suivit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir.

Assis dans le taxi affrété par Shikamaru, Naruto observait, contemplatif, Paris. Une aura particulière se dégageait des hauts bâtiments en pierre et il s'amusait à la découverte des noms de chaque rue avec une joie enfantine. Le blond ferma ses yeux et huma les senteurs d'essence, de ville comprimée et de chaleur pesante qui arrivaient à ses narines. Toute personne normale aurait été un tant soit peu dérangée par ces effluves caractérielles de l'activité humaine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'Uzumaki. Il était heureux d'être là. Il n'était jamais venu en France et il avait toujours rêvé d'y aller. Malgré ses demandes répétées à son ex-employeur, Orochimaru, celui ci n'avait jamais voulu accéder à ses requêtes. Le serpent considérait que ce n'était pas dans son registre de réaliser les souhaits des autres. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui se résumait en trois mots : profit, argent et plaisirs. Des plaisirs dont il aurait aimé ne jamais connaître l'existence...

Des souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'oublier remontèrent à la surface et Naruto préféra coller son visage assombri à la vitre, dans une vaine tentative de le cacher à Shikamaru. Ce changement n'échappa pas aux yeux vigilants du Nara qui poussa son énième soupir de la journée. Faire en sorte que le blond soit heureux allait occuper tout son séjour. Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien prévu pour que son plan marche... Le brun eut un petit sourire et s'adressa à Naruto :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Depuis qu'on est monté dans le taxi, tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche. »

« ... Je... Je regarde Paris! » répondit l'Uzumaki en se retournant vers Shikamaru, un grand sourire forcé aux lèvres. Le cerveau fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de la fausseté de la déformation faciale du blond et dit :

« Mouais, j'avais oublié que t'avais toujours voulu y retourner. Et pas avec Orochimaru à côté. T'aurais pu me dire ça. J'aurais organisé un séjour pour que tu puisses venir plus tôt!. »

« Ça... Ça m'était sorti de la tête. »

Shikamaru dévisagea impassiblement le blond et déclara sciemment :

« Vu ce que tu as fait à Sasuke, je comprends que tu n'y aies plus pensé. Renfermé comme tu l'étais dans tes idées sombres tu serais devenu fou si j'avais pas été là. Naruto, j'espère que tu es conscient que ça ne sera pas facile de regagner sa confiance? »

L'Uzumaki se figea sur place. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément tandis que les mots crus de son ami arrivaient à son cerveau. Parfois, il détestait Shikamaru. Il avait toujours le don de taper là où ça faisait mal. Ses yeux de lynx savaient toujours à quel moment il se sentait mal et le brun lui assenait ses quatre vérités avec une neutralité qui le narguait de le contredire. Le Nara pouvait être un beau salaud quand il le voulait. Et le pire, c'était que Naruto savait qu'il le faisait uniquement pour le forcer à réagir.

Mais il n'était pas encore assez fort. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à se lever et quitter le parc ce jour là. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à se rendre chez Shikamaru et encore plus comment celui ci avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il était temps qu'il fasse face à ses démons. Il n'avait su comment il avait réussi à faire ses bagages et à monter dans l'avion à destination de Paris.

Il s'était réveillé seulement lorsque l'avion avait décollé, l'empêchant de fuir dans la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était plongé depuis le départ de Sasuke. Puis, ses pieds ayant touché le sol français, tout s'était enchaîné et il s'était retrouvé assis dans ce taxi en direction d'un appartement dont il ne connaissait même pas la couleur des murs. Il avait observé les rues et les passants qui s'offraient à sa vue et Shikamaru avait énoncé une phrase. Il était incapable d'y répondre. Ce fut donc un long silence qui le fit à sa place.

« ... »

« Galère... Ah... Pourquoi je fais ça moi? »

Naruto respira. Sa tension venait de disparaître et il réussit à plaisanter doucement :

« ... Peut être parce que tu me connais depuis longtemps et que je suis une âme qu'on peut pas abandonner? »

« J'en doute... Bref, zappons, on va arriver tout à l'heure. »

« Shika, merci pour ce que t'as fait! »

L'Uzumaki adressa un sourire simple mais sincère au brun qui y répondit malgré sa mine blasée et ennuyée.

Lorsqu'enfin le taxi s'arrêta et que les deux jeunes hommes mirent pied à terre, trois bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée en terre française. Naruto avait fait son gamin en voulant passer à une pâtisserie où il s'était extasié sur les Mont Blanc avant d'opter pour un gâteau au chocolat. En somme, du temps perdu...

Naruto décidément trop remis (de l'avis de Shikamaru) de son coup de blues passager, concurrençait les bisounours de par son regard rempli d'étoiles devant l'immeuble huppé dans lequel il serait logé. Shikamaru assistait au spectacle, désabusé, et se maudissant d'avoir choisi un tel lieu d'habitation. Quand enfin le blond quitta son état d'émerveillement, Shikamaru questionna, un lassitude difficilement ignorable dans la voix :

« C'est bon on peut y aller maintenant? »

« C'est trop beau! »

« T'as jamais vu de beaux bâtiments quand t'étais en voyage avec Orochimaru? »

« Non vu qu'il m'emmenait pas souvent. La plupart du temps je restais au Japon. Et la seule fois où il m'a emmené à Paris avec lui, j'ai du rester cloîtré dans la chambre qu'il m'avait réservée. Une histoire de moi étant ingérable... »

« Ah ouais c'est vrai. Il avait pas tort quand même... Hmph, suis moi et ne bave pas trop. »

« Crétin! »

Les avertissements de Shikamaru eurent au moins un effet : empêcher l'Uzumaki de salir la moquette. Mais vu sa mâchoire tombante et ses yeux plus globuleux que ceux des poissons rouges, le brun avait eu raison de s'en faire...

Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta au douzième étage. Les deux jeunes adultes en sortirent et après avoir suivi un long couloir éclairé par de jolis lustres transparents, Shikamaru s'arrêta devant l'appartement dont la porte affichait le numéro six. Le brun sortit une clé de sa poche et la fit entrer dans la serrure. Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre avant que le mur de bois ne s'ouvre. Naruto fut choqué de ce qu'il vit.

L'habitation avait tout de normal. Pas de grands falbalas, ni de porte-manteau en or. Rien de tout cela. L'Uzumaki pénétra plus profondément dans l'appartement et arriva dans le salon. Même chose. Pas de meubles luxueux qui s'accumulaient à profusion. Pas d'énormes lustres comme il en avait vu au raz de chaussée. Le salon était simple. Il était néanmoins rehaussé par les couleurs chocolat et les dégradés caramel et blanc des murs. Un canapé aux allures confortables et un écran LCD trônaient sur la droite de la pièce tandis qu'une table en bois surmontée d'un beau vase rempli de roses rouges en occupait la partie gauche. Un living était accolé au mur près de la table et quelques tableaux pimentaient les façades murales.

Remis de sa surprise Naruto se retourna vers Shikamaru en hurlant :

« Tu m'as menti! »

« ...Hein? »

« Je croyais qu'on allait vivre dans le luxe et toi tu- »

« Naruto. A quel moment est ce que je t'ai dit ça? »

« Heu... »

« Tu as encore imaginé n'importe quoi. C'est pas parce que j'ai de l'argent que je le dépense en fioritures. D'ailleurs vu que c'est la collocation qui t'attend tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour le loyer. » dit le brun en tendant à Naruto les clés de sa nouvelle demeure.

« Mais! Tu m'avais pas dit ça! » s'indigna le blond en les saisissant et en les fourrant dans une poche de son jean.

« Si. Mais vu que tu m'as coupé pour me parler d'une futilité, j'ai pas répété. »

Le blond agrippa ses cheveux en grimaçant :

« Comment je vais faire? »

« Vaut mieux que tu cherches un boulot. Orochimaru t'a pas donné un lettre de recommandation après que tu aies démissionné? »

Le visage du blond se colora d'un magnifique rouge vif.

« ... Je l'ai laissée... au Japon. »

« Galèèèrreee. Je me sens épuisé d'un coup. J'ai bien envie de te laisser dans tes emmerdes. »

« Nooon! Je- »

Le bruit d'un clé qui s'enfonce dans un serrure le coupa. Naruto articula :

« T'as pas entendu quelque chose? »

« Hmm non pourquoi? »

« Parce que j'ai- »

Cette fois ci, ce fut un autre bruit qui l'interrompit. Celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Et avant que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, deux personnes déambulèrent dans le salon. La plus petite des deux avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux reins et une frange fournie qui mettait en valeur de singulières pupilles grises.

L'autre personne était brune et avait des cheveux courts. Deux mèches, à n'en pas douter soyeuses comme de la soie, tombaient de part et d'autre d'un visage androgyne au teint opalin. Un petit sourire amusé était peint sur ses lèvres mais celui ci s'estompa lorsque les yeux de la personne croisèrent les perles bleutées de Naruto. La silhouette lâcha le sac en papier qu'elle tenait en main et ses lèvres s'animèrent pour former un prénom :

« ... Naruto? »

La voix grave au timbre doux vrilla les tympans de l'Uzumaki qui se sentit revenir en arrière. Des sourires, des rires et des baisers lui revinrent en tête. Il manqua de s'effondrer sous l'afflux d'autant de flashs. Des moments qu'il avait désespérément essayé d'effacer de sa mémoire s'imposaient à lui, le torturant alors que les yeux noirs le fixaient toujours. Le blond n'arrivait pas à aligner et encore moins à formuler ses mots et lorsque Shikamaru prit la parole, il se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais ce que prononça le brun l'abasourdit au point qu'il se statufia sur place, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Naruto, je te présente Hinata Hyûga. Tu connais déjà Sasuke. A partir de maintenant, tu vas vivre en collocation avec eux. »

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Ouais bon j'avoue c'est pas très original la cohabitation mais bon. Allez j'espère que ça aura assez titillé votre curiosité pour vous revoir au prochain chapitre! Il sera posté le 8 mai parce que, malgré le temps qui a passé, j'ai peu d'avance et j'ai toujours pas fini cette fiction. J'accélèrerai le rythme après (y'a les grandes vacances! Ouais je vois loin mais étant donné que j'ai des exams à préparer ça va pas le faire avant!)!<p>

Voila! Merci de m'avoir lue! A bientôt! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Ohayo!

Bon... Vous me croyez si je vous dis que je me suis complètement embrouillée l'esprit toute seule? C'est les cours je vous dis, ils nous prennent tous pour des mules à devoirs qui ont que ça à faire de leur vie donc ils nous atrophient lentement et sûrement le cerveau! ... Non je suis pas fatiguée pourquoi? Allez non j'arrête mes bêtises. Sérieusement, j'étais convaincue que c'était le 14 mai que je devais poster le premier chapitre de Coeurs Imprenables. Allez savoir comment mon cerveau en est arrivé à cette conclusion... Bref, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard! J'essaierai de pas faire la même bêtise. Mais je crois déjà vous voir grimacer à la nouvelle que je vais annoncer en fin de chapitre... Bref, voici ce premier chapitre, profitez en bien il est plus long que le prologue! Ah! Avant que j'oublie! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire. Ca m'a fait plaisir parce que bon, ça fait quand même un bail que j'ai publié AI. Pour les réponses, le site a de sérieux problèmes en ce moment! Impossible de répondre aux reviews via le lien qui est envoyé dans la boite mail! Du coup j'ai fait sur mon profil! ^^  
>Voila je crois que c'est tout!<p>

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

Surpris n'était pas un mot assez puissant pour définir l'état de Naruto. Stupéfait l'était. Estomaqué aussi. Vivre en collocation? Avec Sasuke? Le Nara était devenu fou! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il rencontre l'Uchiha aussi tôt, il fallait qu'en plus il lui colle un statut de colocataire sur le dos? Cette façon de procéder glaça Naruto qui sentit une colère brûlante naître en lui. Mais c'est surtout le sentiment d'avoir été trahi qui le bouleversait. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure avant d'exploser, son visage empreint d'un savant mélange de rage, d'incrédulité et d'élégie :

« C'est quoi ce plan tordu Shikamaru? »

Le grand brun ne broncha pas et dit :

« C'est un moyen comme un autre de remédier à tes futurs problèmes financiers et puis... »

Le Nara jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et tout en le désignant du menton il continua :

« Tu pourras- »

« Tais-toi! Tu l'as fait exprès! Bon sang! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour- »

L'Uzumaki s'interrompit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli dire et surtout, surtout en présence de qui. L'azur de ses yeux s'obscurcit et des nuages de mauvais augure y naquirent. Et sans que personne n'ait pu le prévoir, Naruto sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Le claquement violent d'une porte ne tarda pas à suivre, signalant ainsi à ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène que le blond avait quitté l'appartement.

Un silence lourd en significations accueillit le départ de l'Uzumaki. Il ne fut cependant pas bien long car Shikamaru le rompit d'une voix blasée, sa main droite fourrageant nonchalamment dans ses cheveux ébène :

« Galère... Vous occupez pas de lui, il reviendra quand il se sera calmé. »

Sasuke eut un mouvement de tête entendu que le Nara ne loupa pas. Les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient rapidement en action lorsque Hinata coupa court au phénomène en objectant :

« Mais- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata-san. »

« ... D'accord. »

Sasuke devenu muet depuis le départ de Naruto se contenta juste de fixer intensément la porte d'entrée. Regard qui n'échappa pas non plus à Shikamaru qui eut un petit sourire désabusé. Il soupira et marmonna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour ces deux idiots... »

« Pardon? »

« Rien. Tu expliqueras à Sasuke les détails pour la collocation. Moi j'y vais. »

« Et Uzumaki-san? »

« Naruto n'est pas assez con pour se perdre dans les rues de Paris. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. A plus. »

Sur ce bref salut le brun prit le chemin de la sortie.

Il ne resta plus que Sasuke et Hinata dans le salon. L'Uchiha soupira avant d'entreprendre le ramassage des aliments qu'il avait lâchés au sol afin de les ranger. La Hyûga le regarda curieusement avant de lui demander d'un ton timide :

« Tu- tu connais Uzumaki-san? »

Le visage de l'Uchiha, devenu impassible après le départ de leur nouveau colocataire ne trahit aucune émotion à cette question. Seul le léger tressautement de ses mains prouva qu'il avait bien entendu. Il articula après un court silence :

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas? »

« Hn. »

« C'est… C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas… salué ? »

« ... »

Aucun timbre de voix ne lui offrit de réponses et la brune, connaissant le caractère parfois froid de son interlocuteur, ne chercha pas à obtenir autre chose de sa part. La Hyûga eut un petit sourire triste devant ce qu'elle considérait être un manque de confiance et s'accroupit aux côtés du brun pour l'aider à sa tâche.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto ne mit pas longtemps à revenir et c'est la mine fermée qu'il inséra sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de son nouvel appartement. Le cliquetis interpella Hinata qui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Sasuke. Brun qui ne daigna pas lever ses yeux du poireau qu'il trucidait méthodiquement. La Hyûga réagit donc comme elle se devait de le faire puisqu'apparemment ce n'était pas dans les intentions de son colocataire. Après avoir promptement déposé le magazine qu'elle feuilletait, elle se hâta de se rendre à l'entrée où Naruto se déchaussait anxieusement. Aussitôt que le blond l'aperçut, un sourire maintes fois travaillé et large de dix centimètres apparut sur son visage. La jeune femme fut la première à parler.

« U-Uzumaki-san, bienvenue. »

« Merci de m'accueillir. »

« On a pas été présentés convenablement. Je suis Hinata Hyûga. Enchantée de te rencontrer. » dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Uzumaki Naruto. Enchanté aussi. » déclara le blond en faisant de même. La brune sourit timidement puis continua :

« Je... Je sais que tu connais... Sasuke-san donc... je ne te le présente pas. »

Le regard de Naruto se troubla l'espace de deux secondes avant de redevenir pétillant. Hinata ne rata rien du changement mais se garda bien d'en demander la raison. Elle avait bien saisi que quelque chose de grave s'était produit entre l'Uzumaki et son autre colocataire et d'après la réaction du brun, elle doutait que l'un d'eux lui dise quoi que ce soit. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut déconcertée quand Naruto bredouilla :

« Hyûga-san... Ça fait... longtemps que tu... habites avec Sasuke? »

L'étonnement empêcha Hinata de parler tout de suite. Elle jeta un regard inquisiteur à Naruto, notant intérieurement le fait qu'il ait utilisé le prénom de Sasuke et ce, en absence de suffixe. La proximité entre le blond et son colocataire ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute. Hinata se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure et ce fut l'appréhension qui apparut dans les iris azurs qui lui permit de se reprendre. Elle sourit doucement et répondit :

« Oui. Ça fait un an et demi à peu près. »

« Et... tu savais que ce serait moi qui emménagerait avec vous? »

« Heu... Tu veux dire si on connaissait... ton identité? »

« Hn. »

« Et bien non. Shikamaru-san nous a juste dit qu'une de ses connaissances cherchait un logement et comme on cherchait nous aussi un colocataire ça nous a arrangé. Je savais que Shikamaru-san n'amènerait pas n'importe qui alors je l'ai laissé faire. »

« Hn. D'accord. »

La jeune femme observa son interlocuteur avec curiosité. En plus de l'étrange familiarité avec laquelle Naruto appelait Sasuke, l'Uzumaki semblait être imprégné de la manie de Sasuke de répondre par de vagues acquiescements. Remarquant son regard attentif et curieux, Naruto ne put que l'interroger à ce sujet :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de la glace sur le visage? »

« Non! Je... C'est... surprenant. »

« De quoi? »

« Tu as... Dans ta façon de parler tu me fais penser à Sasuke-san. »

Le blond devint livide et un petit bruit en provenance du salon se produisit au même moment. Naruto détourna les yeux du regard gris qui le scrutait un peu trop attentivement à son goût. Sa main se plaça à l'arrière de son cou et il tritura fébrilement la racine de ses cheveux. Il eut un sourire gêné avant d'articuler :

« Vraiment? Pourtant ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu! J'ai dû conserver certaines de ses habitudes! C'est drôle hein? Hahaha... Haha... »

« Heu… Oui si tu le dis. »

« Bon, je devrais peut être aller ranger mes affaires... »

A peine ces paroles furent-elle prononcées qu'Hinata s'agita nerveusement en s'excusant.

« Excuse-moi! Je manque à tous mes devoirs! Viens! Je vais te montrer ta chambre! Shikamaru-san l'a faîte décorer spécialement pour toi! »

Le blond marmonna pour lui-même :

« Ah ouais... Ce faux jeton... quand je l'attraperai celui-là... »

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent le salon tranquillement. Naruto rechercha instinctivement Sasuke des yeux et son cœur se serra lorsque tout qu'il rencontra fut le dos certainement volontairement tourné de celui qui était désormais son ex.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Assis sur son lit, Naruto balaya sa nouvelle chambre de ses orbes azurés. Décidément, Shikamaru pensait à tout. La chambre qu'il occupait était une réplique de celle de son appartement au Japon. Les couleurs orangées et jaunes des murs étaient cependant dégradées avec un peu plus de subtilité. Il ne manquait que les photos et les tâches qui parsemaient ses murs tokyoïtes pour en faire la copie exacte. En mieux.

Malgré cette preuve flagrante d'amitié, Naruto ne pouvait pas encore pardonner à Shikamaru de l'avoir livré ainsi au regard indifférent de Sasuke. Le seul fait d'y penser le mettait en rogne et il détestait l'idée d'avoir été un pantin dans la machinerie du brun. Il croyait que son ami n'userait jamais de ses talents de stratège contre lui. Quelle déception! Il était également fort probable que ce soit lui qui ait fourré l'idée de collocation dans la tête de Hyûga-san! Son cœur se serra à cette éventualité. Être ainsi désillusionné lui faisait mal car depuis toujours, Shikamaru avait été le seul à qui il n'avait jamais menti.

Naruto savait que son ami avait agi avec de bonnes intentions mais le confronter aussi brusquement à Sasuke était trop cruel. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour lui faire face. La preuve en était qu'il avait été forcé de venir en France... L'Uzumaki secoua vivement sa tête en jurant. Mais qui croyait-il berner en se voilant la face de cette façon? Les autres? Lui? Certainement pas.

La vérité c'était que Sasuke lui manquait. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'il avait sauté sur la première occasion pour avoir une excuse qui expliquerait son retrait subit de la société. Il avait profité de leur rencontre au parc pour en faire une raison valable pour aller se terrer chez lui. Sa conscience rassurée, il s'était perdu à foison dans leurs souvenirs heureux, négligeant sa santé et son hygiène. Alors quand Shikamaru était venu lui secouer les bretelles en agitant devant lui un billet à destination de Paris, il n'avait pas hésité. Même si en apparence il n'avait pas l'air conscient de ses actes, en vérité, il savait tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait voulu revoir Sasuke malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et malgré toutes les morts dont il était responsable. Et ça, Shikamaru l'avait aisément deviné. Ce con le connaissait trop bien...

Alors si tout était volontaire, de quoi se plaignait-il? Pourquoi se plaignait-il de l'aubaine que lui avait offerte le brun? Parce qu'il était fort pour accuser les autres et faible pour reconnaître ses torts. Parce qu'il était facile de jouer les victimes mais difficile d'assumer ses actes, surtout lorsque ceux-ci relevaient de l'ordre du monstrueux.

Deux années avaient passé depuis sa trahison et pourtant, il en était toujours au même point. Incapable d'avancer, de relever la tête et de dénoncer ses conneries. Combien de personnes avaient perdu leur _vie_ à cause de son égoïsme? A force de ressasser continuellement cette question, il en était à ne plus pouvoir parler aux autres en les regardant en face. Ses yeux se rivaient toujours au sol au bout de quelques secondes et renverser le mécanisme lui paraissait aujourd'hui impossible.

Chienne de vie... Et maintenant? Que faire?

Sasuke lui avait manqué certes. Il était indiscutablement accro à lui et son cœur se crashait chaque fois que l'obscurité de ses yeux se posait sur lui. Surtout lorsqu'il se remémorait les atrocités dont il était l'auteur. Directement et indirectement. L'Uzumaki regarda durement ses mains. Celles-ci étaient si sales. Si tâchées du sang des autres, du sang de milliers de personnes... Il les pressa sur son visage et il espéra qu'elles pourraient le tuer. Mais il savait que c'était impossible... Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il refermait lentement ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Naruto n'eut pas à relever la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Toutes les intonations de ce timbre étaient gravées dans sa mémoire et c'est sans surprise que sa fréquence cardiaque s'alarma. Le blond déglutit péniblement avant de répondre, son volume vocal affreusement bas :

« Ben… Je teste le matelas. »

« Question conneries t'as déjà fait beaucoup mieux. Sors-moi autre chose. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke était-il en train de faire... de l'humour? Avec lui? Le jeune homme détacha ses paumes de son visage et dévisagea, incrédule, le brun qui lui faisait face. L'Uchiha l'observait, les bras croisés, appuyé négligemment sur le cadre de la porte. Son visage était de marbre mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'amusement. Il s'approcha du blond toujours stupéfait et prit place à côté de lui sur le bord du matelas. Sa voix grave résonna doucement, berçant agréablement les tympans de Naruto :

« Tu es devenu bien silencieux tout d'un coup. Aurais-je réussi l'exploit de te faire taire? »

La langue de Naruto se délia et c'est avec une volubilité presque automatique qu'il répliqua :

« Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est juste que- »

« C'est bien alors. »

L'Uzumaki perdit de nouveau son vocabulaire. Il se sentait écartelé dans toutes les directions. Des émotions toutes plus incompatibles les unes que les autres se bousculaient en lui, chacune cherchant à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Le résultat apparent de ce cafouillis était un rougissement incongru que Sasuke ne pouvait évidemment pas manquer. L'Uchiha en eut un rictus malicieux qui se ternit cependant bien vite au profit de ces propos :

« Naruto, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais en France? »

Le dénommé se stoppa dans ses élucubrations et fixa celui qu'il aimait durant le laps de temps que lui permettait sa culpabilité. A travers le verre des lunettes qui étaient posées sur le nez de Sasuke, il lut dans les orbes noirs un étrange amalgame de sentiments. Il était incapable de deviner les pensées du brun. Et c'est dans un imprévisible élan de courage qu'il murmura :

« Tu... Tu me manquais. »

Si Sasuke fut atteint par cet aveu, il n'en montra rien et Naruto sentit une déception terrible l'envahir. Juste avant qu'un sourire ne vienne embellir les traits de l'Uchiha.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel Naruto fut lorsque ces six mots furent prononcés. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. C'était mièvre, c'était cul-cul la praline mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien... L'atmosphère était douce et une chaleur tendre commençait à envelopper son cœur glacé par des monceaux de culpabilité et de souffrance. Il respirait aussi silencieusement que possible tant il avait peur de détruire cet instant apaisant qu'il passait avec Sasuke. Sasuke qui lui souriait. Comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais trahi. Comme s'il l'aimait toujours. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.

Et tout d'un coup ce fut comme si toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites s'étaient dissipées jusqu'à l'effacement complet. La sérénité dans laquelle Naruto baignait depuis l'aveu de Sasuke l'engloutit entièrement et il se laissa aller. Complètement. Il ferma les yeux et sa tête vint trouver l'épaule du brun. Le brun se raidit avant de se détendre à son tour. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de l'Uzumaki. Mais ce qui arriva par la suite lui coupa littéralement le souffle.

Sasuke vint emmêler ses doigts fins aux mèches blondes en une caresse habituée qui rappela à Naruto les moments tendres qu'ils avaient vécu au creux d'un canapé moelleux et accueillant. Le jeune homme ronronna presque lorsque les mains de l'Uchiha effleurèrent paresseusement ses joues. La voix rauque de Sasuke murmura, les chuchotis presque inaudibles :

« Tu sais, quand on s'est vu au parc, j'étais sincère. Je ne t'en veux pas Naruto. »

Ces paroles redonnèrent à Naruto la définition de la liberté. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie et ce, même lorsque le brun lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avant de se donner à lui pour la première fois. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'à ce moment-là, sa vengeance l'avait empêché d'apprécier totalement le bonheur qui avait irrigué toutes les parcelles de lui-même. Naruto sentit les larmes venir mais il se retint car il sentait que Sasuke n'avait pas encore fini de lui faire des déclarations surprenantes. Le brun reprit, son ton se faisant cette fois un peu plus froid :

« Cependant, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux et j'aime à croire que tes paroles ne cachent pas de sombres desseins. »

L'Uzumaki se figea. Puis une amertume entendue naquit en son sein. Les propos de Sasuke étaient bien trop beaux pour être vrai. C'était impossible que le brun ne se méfie pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Naruto le comprenait mais ça lui faisait mal. Il avait été con sur ce coup-là. Car il se l'avouait maintenant, il avait espéré que son aimé croit en lui sans qu'il n'ait à se justifier sur la sincérité de ses actes. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas avoué auparavant les raisons de sa vengeance? S'il était ceint de mauvaises intentions, pourquoi serait-il revenu vers lui alors que sa vendetta était accomplie? Mais c'était stupide de penser ainsi. C'était stupide de vouloir que tout de suite, Sasuke ne doute pas de lui. C'était complètement idiot et s'il l'avait avoué au brun, celui-ci aurait certainement considéré son souhait comme du _foutâge de gueule_.

Il commençait à bafouiller avec imprécision quand Sasuke le coupa sans ménagement au profit d'une phrase qui l'estomaqua :

« A vrai dire, pour être honnête, je t'aime encore. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en une exclamation muette qui témoignait de sa stupéfaction. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait jamais imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que Sasuke puisse lui faire ce genre de déclaration et ce, le jour même de leurs retrouvailles. Il était totalement confus et incroyablement heureux. Ses sentiments étaient plus contradictoires les uns que les autres mais les réactions qui en découlaient étaient similaires : le coeur de Naruto battait fort. Il ne savait que dire et en même temps il mourrait d'envie de confesser au brun que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Et alors que ses lèvres esquissaient enfin l'ombre d'une parole, une violence inouïe tacha les gestes de Sasuke.

Le brun le repoussa vivement, le faisant s'écrouler sur le lit, et ses jambes se placèrent de part et d'autre des siennes, appuyant sans considération son bassin de sorte à l'entraver. Les mains de l'Uchiha enserrèrent rudement ses poignets et le brun emprisonna ses iris assombris aux siennes. La pression des doigts sur sa peau s'accrut et Naruto lâcha un geignement de douleur qui parut résonner dans la pièce comme un assourdissant cri de souffrance. Et pour la première depuis longtemps, la victime d'une telle brusquerie eut peur. Il régnait une tension à couper au rasoir dans la pièce. Une tension pesante associée à un silence qu'il paraissait plus que malvenu de briser. Naruto déglutit difficilement, ses pupilles céruléennes verrouillées à celles de Sasuke. Plus que jamais il eut du mal à soutenir ces yeux. Des yeux qui ne souffraient d'aucune compassion et dont le but était visiblement de le faire souffrir.

Trois secondes passèrent et le mal-être habituel que ressentait Naruto lorsqu'il regardait un interlocuteur dans les yeux culmina. Pourtant il n'arriva pas à détourner son regard. C'était comme si Sasuke le lui interdisait. Il avait l'impression qu'il était totalement assujetti au bon vouloir de l'Uchiha. L'emprise que celui-ci avait sur lui ne cessait de croître avec le temps. L'Uzumaki se décomposa. Son visage exprima toute la terreur qu'avait exprimé celui de Sasuke le jour où il avait détruit leur vie. Mais ça il ne le savait pas et dans le cas contraire il en aurait certainement été paniqué.

Sasuke eut un rictus mauvais. Un rictus qu'il accompagna d'un ricanement sardonique juste avant d'écraser âprement ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Sa langue transperça la barrière de la bouche comme si elle n'était faite que de papier et parcourut avidement la cavité buccale du blond. Juste avant de se retirer au profit d'une morsure peu scrupuleuse qui manqua de percer la chair tendre de la lèvre inférieure de Naruto.

Ce baiser fut résolument brutal. Ce fut un contact qui ressembla étrangement à un autre qui avait eu lieu près de trois ans plus tôt, dans le sang et la réalité. Ce fut un attouchement dénué de tout sentiment heureux qui s'acheva aussi sèchement qu'il avait débuté. Sasuke toisa froidement celui qu'il maintenait sous lui et sa voix, pourtant singulièrement basse, se répercuta intelligiblement dans la tête de Naruto :

« Quelques soient mes sentiments pour toi, je n'irai pas vers toi. Même si je n'ai pas tout ce que je veux, j'aime ma vie comme elle l'est. Je ne te laisserai pas tout bousiller à cause de tes pulsions égoïstes. »

Dans une rapidité qui pouvait être perçue comme motivée par le dégoût, l'Uchiha se releva et quitta la pièce, sans se soucier de l'état de Naruto.

L'Uzumaki ne bougea pas tout de suite. Puis il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en serrant des poings. Sasuke l'avait embrassé... Mais à quel prix... Le baiser qu'il lui avait volé n'avait pas été un échange. Tétanisé par la peur, il s'était totalement laissé faire sans pour autant être consentant. Car il n'avait pas voulu ça. Pas comme ça. Pourquoi un tel revirement? Alors que juste avant le brun lui parlait avec tant de tendresse... Naruto renifla doucement. Ce baiser cruel et insensible lui était apparu comme un avertissement, comme une menace. La brutalité de Sasuke lui avait clairement signifié que le brun ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de lui et ce, même s'il l'aimait. Alors quoi? Que faire maintenant? Les larmes de joie qui avaient menacé de s'écouler auparavant muèrent en larmes de souffrance et Naruto ne tenta même pas de les refluer. Ca ne servirait à rien...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement douée. Petite déjà, elle obtenait toujours des résultats moyens, que ce soit en sport ou dans les matières plus théoriques. Hiashi, son père, exaspéré par ce qu'il considérait être la tare de la famille – car il convient bien sûr que les membres de la famille Hyûga appartiennent à la crème des crème, à l'élite de l'élite! – avait alors décidé d'en faire au moins un excellent maître des arts martiaux. Et plus précisément de celui qui se transmettait dans leur famille depuis bon nombre de générations : le Byakugan. Malheureusement pour lui, Hinata s'était révélée être tout aussi moyenne que dans les autres disciplines. Et lorsque Hanabi, était née et qu'il s'était trouvé qu'elle était beaucoup plus habile que sa sœur aînée, il avait fait comme s'il n'avait jamais eu qu'une fille. Dès lors, les seuls mots qu'il avait échangés avec Hinata étaient ceux que la politesse lui imposait de prononcer.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'à ses sept ans, Hinata avait vu débarquer dans la demeure principale un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, elle n'avait pas su la bêtise qu'elle était en train de faire lorsqu'elle lui avait dit :

« Bonjour... Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là? Où sont tes parents? »

La réaction de l'enfant n'avait pas tardé. Il s'était littéralement rué sur la fillette et lui avait administré une baffe qui l'avait faite tomber au sol. Hinata avait hurlé. Le tapage avait rameuté la vieille gouvernante et, en voyant la situation, elle s'était précipitée vers le jeune garçon et l'avait elle aussi giflé. Sa voix sévère et contenue avait ricoché sur les murs pour se graver à jamais dans la mémoire d'Hinata :

« Petit insolent! Comment oses-tu frapper un membre de la branche principale? Qui t'a autorisé à lever la main sur quelqu'un de plus important que toi? »

« Barrez-vous vieille bique! C'est à cause de vous si mes parents sont morts! C'est à cause d'elle! C'est à cause de- »

« Tais-toi! Tu es si mal élevé! Je me demande pourquoi Monsieur fait preuve de bonté en te prenant avec lui alors que tu dis de telles monstruosités! »

« Normal! C'est parce qu'il sait que c'est de sa faute si- »

Le reste de la phrase n'était jamais venu puisque Hiashi était entré dans la pièce et qu'il incendiait le fauteur de trouble des yeux. De sa voix forte, il avait ordonné à la gouvernante de ramener Hinata dans sa chambre tandis que lui se chargeait de régler quelques problèmes...

Peu de temps après, au cours d'un dîner familial, Hiashi avait présenté le jeune garçon comme étant le fils de Hizashi, son frère cadet qui était parti de la famille à l'âge de vingt ans et qui venait de cruellement décéder. Il avait décidé de recueillir son neveu car il était désormais orphelin, sa mère étant également morte alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans. La nouvelle avait été assez bien prise et Hinata avait alors compris que c'était sa question qui avait été le déclencheur de la colère de son cousin. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité l'avait alors assaillie. Et il s'était aggravé lorsque le nouvel arrivant s'était muré dans un silence dérangeant et accusateur.

Chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, il la regardait avec une espèce d'indifférence froide qui la glaçait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire. Son caractère s'était alors progressivement mis à changer. Sa timidité s'était exacerbée et elle n'était plus arrivée à s'adresser aux autres sans bafouiller misérablement. Les autres la regardaient désormais avec pitié et elle finissait par se calfeutrer dans un coin isolé où elle pleurait silencieusement sur l'être pathétique qu'elle était devenue. Un jour cependant, quelqu'un l'avait surpris. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cette catastrophe. Et cerise sur le gâteau, c'était Neji qui l'avait découverte. Il n'avait rien dit d'abord, puis finalement il avait articulé :

« C'est moi qui devrais être en train de pleurer. »

Et il s'en était allé. Comme ça. Sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Les pleurs de la fillette avaient redoublé et elle s'était endormie, prostrée. Ce même scénario s'était répété les jours suivants sauf que Neji n'était pas revenu la voir. Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi si, par une froide journée de pluie, une servante n'avait pas cassé un lot d'assiettes près d'elle. Le mot qu'elle avait répété à s'en écorcher la gorge avait tournoyé dans la tête d'Hinata.

Presque inconsciemment, la fillette s'était mise à marcher en direction de la chambre de son cousin. Devant la porte, elle avait toqué doucement avant d'entrer lorsque l'occupant de la pièce le lui avait intimé. En la voyant, le visage de Neji avait brièvement été déformé par la surprise. Il avait cependant bien vite repris contenance et il lui avait demandé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« ... Désolée... »

« Pardon? »

« Dé- désolée. Je savais pas... pour tes parents. »

« ... »

« Je suis vraiment... vraiment... désolée... »

Un long silence s'était installé avant qu'un rire triste ne le trouble. C'était Neji.

« Tu es la seule à me l'avoir dit. Personne d'autre dans cette maison ne s'est soucié de ça. »

« … Neji-kun? »

Ce fut tout. Le jeune garçon n'avait rien dit d'autre. Hinata avait mollement baissé la tête. C'est la caresse d'une feuille de papier sur son bras qui lui avait fait relever le visage. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le sourire maladroit que lui faisait Neji et les crayons de couleur qu'il tenait dans son autre main, elle avait compris. Et c'est gentiment qu'elle s'était installée à côté de lui en face du bureau pour faire le plus beau dessin de sa vie...

A partir de ce moment-là, Hinata était devenue très proche de Neji. Elle en était même venue à le considérer comme son frère, et son cousin, implicitement, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était tout aussi importante pour lui. Les années avaient passé et avaient amené avec elles leur lot de joie et de changements. Hinata avait grandi. Neji aussi. Ils avaient désormais treize ans et ils vivaient dans une certaine sérénité.

Cependant tout avait basculé lorsque du jour au lendemain, Hiashi les avait fait appeler pour s'entretenir avec eux. Ils s'étaient présentés en silence dans le bureau du chef de famille et la discussion qui en avait découlé avait été l'élément déclencheur de la présente situation.

« Hinata, Neji, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est que j'ai à remettre certaines choses à leur bonne place. Je n'ai pas voulu vous imposer cela auparavant car vous étiez bien trop jeunes pour comprendre. J'estime que, maintenant que vous avez atteint un âge où vous avez un minimum de raison, il est temps de vous mettre au courant. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Hinata, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que malgré moi, tu es l'héritière principale de la famille Hyûga. Étant moi-même le chef de la majorité des entreprises et des firmes que nous possédons, à ma mort, ce sera à toi que reviendra ce rôle. »

« Oui, Père. »

« Bien. Neji est quant à lui le fils de mon frère cadet. Il appartient donc à la branche secondaire de la famille Hyûga. »

« La branche secondaire? »

« C'est une branche de la famille constituée du cadet des fils Hyûga et de sa descendance. Les membres de cette branche sont dévoués à la branche principale. »

« Vous voulez dire que Neji nii-san est- »

« Il t'appartient. Tu as droit de vie et de mort sur lui. Il te doit le respect et est destiné à te servir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'est pour cela que je lui saurais gré de ne plus te tutoyer désormais et de t'appeler par ton titre honorifique. »

Un long silence s'était installé. Mais Neji l'avait rompu en articulant :

« Mais c'est complètement désuet! Comment une telle loi peut encore s'appliquer? Nous sommes au XXIème siècle! »

« Ne remets pas nos principes en cause. Tu n'es qu'un ignorant qui n'a aucune mesure de ce que notre grandeur signifie. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Ce n'est pas un insolent comme toi qui viendra mettre un terme à cela. »

« Père, je suis... Je suis d'ac- »

« Bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Père, comment- »

« Tais-toi Hinata! Je n'ai plus envie de t'entendre! »

La conversation s'était clos sur ces mots et ce malgré les poings serrés de Neji et l'indignation d'Hinata.

Les trois jours suivants s'était déroulés en l'absence de Neji. Le brun avait mystérieusement disparu. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il n'était plus celui qu'Hinata avait connu. Il ne la tutoyait plus et il se conduisait comme si les six années où ils s'étaient rapprochés n'avaient jamais existé. Hinata s'était sentie isolée comme jamais. Son père lui avait alors fait prendre des cours de gestion pour qu'elle soit prête à reprendre le flambeau lorsqu'il mourrait. Elle y assistait avec résignation suivie d'un Neji toujours plus silencieux. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que les yeux du jeune homme brillaient d'intérêt durant ces cours. Elle avait alors rangé cette information dans un coin de son cerveau, sachant intuitivement qu'elle lui resservirait plus tard.

Et elle avait eu raison. A la mort de son père, elle fit la chose la plus courageuse de sa vie. Elle céda son poste de chef de famille à Neji. Les autres Hyûga s'en prirent à elle et tentèrent de la remettre sur le chemin de la raison par mille stratagèmes plus pervers les uns que les autres. Pour eux, Hinata n'était qu'une bonne poire à qui on pouvait facilement soutirer des faveurs. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas fléchi. Elle avait même défendu avec véhémence les qualités de son cousin à ce poste. Le brun lui-même avait été surpris par cette volonté qu'il ne connaissait pas à sa cousine.

Les plus sceptiques s'étaient définitivement tus lorsque les premiers résultats de cette nomination arrivèrent. Ils n'étaient ni mauvais ni fantastiques. Ils étaient excellents. Il était difficile de dire qu'un changement de directeur avait eu lieu, tant ces résultats étaient dans la lignée de ceux qu'obtenait l'ex directeur désormais décédé.

Neji s'était vu ouvrir les portes du haut monde et il avait commencé à faire fructifier le capital Hyûga en investissant dans de jeunes entreprises prometteuses – qui avaient démontré leur potentiel en raflant des parts du marché indéniablement dense – et en achetant des actions aux grands groupes auparavant rivaux avec la Hyûga Corp. Du jamais vu. Car la politique de Hiashi Hyûga n'avait jamais été en faveur d'une entente entre ceux qu'il appelait les « gêneurs ». Surtout lorsque ces « gêneurs » portaient pour patronyme « Uchiha ». Autant dire que cette action avait valu beaucoup de remarques à Neji mais celui-ci était resté ferme.

Les conséquences de cette « union » s'étaient rapidement fait sentir et les deux entreprises avaient multiplié les collaborations et ce, malgré les éternels sceptiques qui s'obstinaient à nier les avantages d'un tel partenariat. Hinata avait observé tout cela de près, insufflant de temps à autre du courage à son cousin qui parfois craquait sous le poids de sa position. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches et il n'était pas rare qu'Hinata l'attende à la fin d'une de ses réunions afin qu'ils aillent dîner dans un quelconque restaurant juste après.

C'est alors qu'elle l'attendait qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Shikamaru Nara. Elle l'avait tout de suite identifié car Neji en parlait comme quelqu'un à l'aspect ennuyé mais au regard étincelant de malice. _« C'est un homme particulièrement doué pour élaborer des stratégies et ce, quelle qu'en soit la nature. » _lui avait-il dit et Hinata avait soigneusement noté dans sa tête les caractéristiques de cet homme que son cousin considérait indubitablement comme une perle pour la corporation.

Le paresseux génie était sorti avant les autres actionnaires en marmonnant des « Galère » ennuyés auxquels elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Il l'avait alors observée avec surprise alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de se calmer. Il s'était approché d'elle et elle s'était excusée tout en rigolant. Le brun avait patiemment mais mollement attendu qu'elle se calme avant de lui demander si elle avait besoin d'un renseignement. Elle s'était alors présentée et ils avaient commencé à échanger des banalités. L'arrivée de Neji avait fait cesser la conversation et elle avait salué le Nara en souriant.

Par la suite ils s'étaient souvent revus et leurs rencontres fortuites avaient débouché sur une solide amitié qui s'était renforcée avec le temps.

Aujourd'hui encore, Hinata avait un rendez-vous avec Shikamaru. Bien qu'elle l'ait eu plusieurs fois au téléphone, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le débarquement de son nouveau colocataire. Un nouveau colocataire qui de par sa présence avait fait Sasuke se retrancher dans le silence froid de leurs débuts. A cause de cela, elle en avait voulu à l'Uzumaki mais elle avait compris que celui culpabilisait déjà bien assez. L'accabler explicitement reviendrait à vouloir qu'il parte et bien qu'elle regrette l'entente douce qui régnait auparavant entre elle et Sasuke, elle n'était pas assez égoïste pour forcer le départ du blond.

La Hyûga poussa la porte du café, faisant ainsi résonner la petite cloche qui était située au-dessus de l'ouverture. Elle scruta les alentours avant de repérer une tête coiffée d'une queue de cheval haute. Elle sourit et vint s'installer en face du propriétaire de l'ananas capillaire. Shikamaru l'accueillit d'un petit sourire avant de lui demander si elle voulait boire quelque chose. Elle refusa poliment et un silence agréable s'installa. Le brun joua quelques secondes avec la paille de son melon-soda avant de demander d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître curieux s'il n'avait pas été... eh bien, lui-même :

« Alors? Comment ça se passe? »

Hinata soupira avant de répondre avec hésitation :

« C'est... C'est tendu. »

« Tendu quel sens? Dans le sens _« silence glacial »_ ou dans le sens _« Tu bouges je te butte? »_ »

La formulation du Nara arracha un petit rire à la brune qui, une fois calmée, répondit d'une voix lasse :

« Silence glacial. »

« Ok. C'est plus sérieux que je le pensais... Galère... Ils pouvaient pas se taper dessus plutôt? Au moins y'aurait eu un échange! »

La brune garda le silence. Elle ne savait que dire car elle ne connaissait presque rien de la situation. Elle savait juste que Naruto et Sasuke se connaissaient et qu'ils étaient ou qu'ils avaient été proches. Rien d'autre. Il lui manquait beaucoup trop d'éléments pour qu'elle puisse commenter les propos de Shikamaru.

Le brun retomba dans son silence et la jeune femme l'observa timidement. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions. Cependant, quelque chose en elle, son intuition ou quelque chose du genre, lui intimait de ne rien en faire. Elle sentait que les réponses – si réponses il y avait – que lui apporterait Shikamaru ne lui plairaient pas. Celui-ci releva ses yeux noirs de son verre pour l'observer de son regard si particulier. Un regard qui vous donnait l'impression d'être analysé et que vous ne pourrez rien cacher à son propriétaire. Hinata déglutit laborieusement avant de rougir. Elle se sentait toujours confuse lorsque le Nara la dévisageait de la sorte. Ses iris gris se rivèrent sur ses mains qu'elle avait inconsciemment nouées dans un geste nerveux et elle bredouilla :

« Que… Qu'il y a-t-il? »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas tout de suite et lorsqu'il le fit, ses yeux arboraient une lueur perspicace qui mua en indolence.

« Chaque chose en son temps Hinata-san... »

La dénommée redressa la tête et la tendresse imprégna le petit sourire qu'elle eut alors.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'Hinata rentra chez elle. La noirceur de l'appartement l'étonna. Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient pas là? Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur du salon et manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand la silhouette de Naruto apparut brusquement devant elle. Elle porta une main à son cœur qui battait à une cadence effrénée avant de demander en haletant :

« U...Uzumaki-san... Que fais-tu... dans le noir? »

Le blond l'observa étrangement, comme s'il venait de quitter un certain état de transe avant de murmurer d'une voix morne :

« J'avais pas envie d'allumer les lumières. »

Hinata considéra cette réponse avec méfiance avant de soupirer devant l'étrangeté de son colocataire. Elle alla poser son sac à main dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans le salon où elle articula :

« Où est Sasuke-san? »

Elle crût voir Naruto sursauter mais le flegme avec lequel il répondit la convainquit du contraire :

« Je sais pas. Il est juste sorti. Ça doit faire deux ou trois heures qu'il est parti. »

« Ah d'accord. Tu as déjà mangé? »

« Non, j'ai pas faim de toute façon. »

Et sans rien dire de plus il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Hinata resta quelques minutes dans la même position, réfléchissaient profondément aux réactions de ses deux colocataires depuis près d'une semaine. Entre Sasuke qui était pire qu'une tombe au niveau de son débit de paroles – déjà pas très élevé à la normale – et Naruto qui devenait de plus en plus étrange, elle n'avait pas fini de nager en plein brouillard! Alors soit! Si Shikamaru s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui expliquer la singulière relation de ces deux-là, elle irait chercher elle-même ses réponses!

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Alors prochain chapitre pour le... 23 juin. Ca fait encore une fois plus d'un mois mais j'ai des examens à préparer et j'ai pas trop envie de me foirer sur ce coup là... Bref, merci de m'avoir lue! Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite! ^^<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Konbanwa!

Après presque deux ans de disparition je me repointe peinard pour vous proposer la suite de Coeurs Imprenables! *sourire contrit mais souriant* (Ouais c'est contradictoire et ça craint je sais...) Concernant cette longue absence, je tiens à m'excuser. Même si ce sont les aléas de la vie comme on dit, j'avais quand même annoncé un date et le jour prévu ben, je me suis pas pointée. Alors pour ce désistement ben, voila quoi! *essaie de faire passer la pilule comme elle peut*

Alors bon, je suis de retour et mes mains ne sont pas vides! M'enfin, je vais pas m'étaler dessus, vous pourrez lire ça plus en détails en fin de chapitre et sur mon profil! ^^

**Important** : Pour l'instant, et parce que le temps a passé et que je suis devenue plus méticuleuse, vous pourrez retrouver en fin de chap également la chronologie de ce qui s'est passé depuis Ames Indéchiffrables pour nos héros favoris. Tout ça pour vous aider à mieux situer l'histoire sachant que les dates vont avoir une importance capitale dans les prochains chaps!

N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe et de cohérence aussi (si tant est qu'il y a des gens assez courageux pour se retaper AI...)! ^^

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

><p><span><em>Résumé du chapitre précédent<em>

_Naruto réagit mal face à l'annonce de sa collocation avec Sasuke et Hinata. Il s'enfuit, suscitant ainsi la curiosité de la Hyûga qui comprend qu'il a un lien avec Sasuke. Lorsque l'Uzumaki revient à l'appartement, et alors qu'il ressasse les erreurs qu'il a faites, Son ex-amant vient le retrouver et lui confie qu'il lui porte toujours des sentiments amoureux. Malheureusement, il lui fait aussi cruellement comprendre qu'il ne voudra jamais de lui dans sa vie à nouveau. Naruto est désemparé et sombre dans une apathie certaine. On en apprend également plus sur l'enfance d'Hinata ainsi que le fait qu'elle est très proche de Shikamaru…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Hinata ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir fatigué. Elle était lasse de tout cela, elle en avait marre. Marre de leur attitude, marre du silence pesant qui régnait dans l'appartement mais surtout marre de ne pas comprendre. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait au monde c'était cela. Ne pas savoir. Ne pas pouvoir comprendre une situation.

Durant toute son enfance elle avait été plongée dans un puits sombre d'où elle n'avait pas eu le droit de demander « Pourquoi ? ». Ce puits n'avait cessé de gagner en profondeur à tel point qu'elle avait cru qu'elle n'en sortirait jamais, que toujours elle serait obligée de subir les évènements, d'acquiescer aux décisions de son père et de sa famille sans en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Le pire étant qu'elle était sans cesse dévalorisée parce que justement _elle ne savait pas_. Elle ne savait pas obtenir les meilleurs résultats, elle était totalement ignorante de la façon dont elle pouvait s'améliorer au Byakugan, elle méconnaissait les lois qui régissaient les relations entre la branche principale et la branche secondaire, elle ne savait rien. Et jamais ne se présentait une occasion où elle aurait pu faire valoir les connaissances qu'elle avait acquises en lisant des livres.

Jusqu'à ce son père ne décède, elle n'avait jamais pleinement pris conscience de la position qu'elle occupait en tant que fille ainée du dirigeant de la fortune Hyûga. A partir de là, elle avait eu accès à un monde nouveau où elle avait pu toucher le _savoir._ Les choses vraiment importantes. Et une obsession sans pareil pour ces choses – et d'autres – s'était emparée d'elle. La curiosité était alors devenue son deuxième prénom et toujours, elle cherchait à l'assouvir. Jusqu'à ce que n'arrive un nouveau mystère. Un mystère troublant et déconcertant qui portait le nom d'Uchiha Sasuke. Un mystère au goût d'interdit qui pulsait les phéromones et l'attirait d'une façon incontrôlable… Cependant ce mystère, dont l'élucidation lui avait paru possible aux premiers abords était plus coriace qu'il n'en avait l'air et aujourd'hui, Hinata était presque sur le point de rendre les armes.

Hinata ne savait que faire. Elle avait finalement cédé à la tentation, envoyant au diable son intuition, et s'était résolue à harceler Shikamaru pour obtenir des réponses quant aux secrets de ses deux colocataires. Cependant, elle avait eu beau s'échiner à l'ouvrage, elle avait eu beau tenter par tous les moyens de faire parler Shikamaru, celui-ci était resté hermétique et aussi nonchalant que d'habitude. Il s'était même payé le luxe de la gratifier de phrases énigmatiques en ajoutant qu'elle saurait tout en temps voulu.

Il était totalement hors de question d'interroger Sasuke. En effet, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tenter une approche, celui-ci lui avait clairement fait sentir, d'un coup d'œil incisif, que ça ne la regardait en rien et qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses questions.

Quant à Naruto… Et bien, depuis son arrivée en France, le blond s'enfonçait progressivement dans une espèce de léthargie d'où il ne parlait que pour dire le strict nécessaire. D'ailleurs, sur ce point-là, lui et Sasuke s'accordaient à merveille... Le blond était étrange et il restait parfois des heures enfermé dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain à faire Dieu-sait-quoi. Il ne répondait que vaguement à ses questions et toujours avec cet air tourmenté et déprimé. Il semblait avoir perdu tout l'aplomb et toute l'énergie qui l'avaient caractérisé lors de leur première rencontre. Dans un sens, c'était effrayant qu'il ait pu changer autant et ce, en l'espace de seulement trois semaines.

Trois semaines de torture où Hinata avait de moins en moins eu envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle, qui s'était tant enthousiasmée à l'idée de découvrir ce qui se tramait entre l'Uzumaki et son colocataire, regrettait presque que le blond soit venu s'installer dans l'appartement. Il avait détruit l'atmosphère sereine qui s'était difficilement installée entre Sasuke et elle. Pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle aurait cependant voulu rencontrer Naruto dans un autre contexte que celui d'une colocation avec l'Uchiha. En tant que collègue ou en tant qu'ami d'une de ses connaissances par exemple. Elle aurait vraiment préféré parce que lors de leur première rencontre, elle n'avait pas été insensible au charme du blond. Un charme simple dont l'Uzumaki ne semblait même pas avoir conscience. Tout dans sa façon d'être et dans ses sourires témoignait de son caractère sociable, comme une invitation à se rapprocher de lui. Mais en même temps, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui suggérait que cette facette qu'il présentait aux autres n'était peut-être pas aussi représentative de toute sa personnalité, comme s'il cachait une part importante de lui-même. Dans un certain sens, il était tout aussi mystérieux et captivant que Sasuke. Et à défaut d'avoir l'Uchiha comme elle l'aurait voulu, elle pouvait peut être espérer résoudre l'énigme paradoxale qu'était Naruto et ainsi abattre les barrières que le blond avait subtilement mises en place.

Or désormais, c'était comme si envisager de détruire ces murs était profondément ridicule. Ridicule car infaisable, impossible. Ca la dérangeait. Ca l'agaçait aussi. Mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Autant à leur rencontre elle avait eu une infime chance de réussir, autant maintenant elle ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu penser qu'elle réussirait. L'ambiance lourde et oppressante instaurée par les non-dits – non-dits dont en passant, elle ne connaissait pas la nature – lui nouait la gorge et l'incitait à fuir. L'envie était grande de céder à la facilité. Elle était tellement à bout qu'elle aurait saisi n'importe quelle occasion pour s'éloigner de tout cela.

Cette occasion fut donnée à Hinata par le biais de son travail. Lorsque son supérieur l'informa que son projet de recherche avait été jugé recevable et que par conséquent, son équipe et elle partiraient au Japon pour le mener à bien, la brune souffla de soulagement. Les cinq jours qui suivirent cette annonce furent un véritable supplice pour l'Hyûga puisque la tension entre Naruto et Sasuke connut une croissance exponentielle. Comme si savoir qu'ils allaient être seuls pendant trois mois faisait remonter le pire de ce qu'ils tenaient à cacher et qu'ils le lui faisaient payer en sapant encore plus, si c'était possible, l'atmosphère définitivement tendue qui semblait avoir élu domicile à leur appartement.

Lorsque Hinata entra dans l'avion à destination du Japon, elle se laissa tomber avec mollesse sur son siège. Elle ferma les yeux et expira fortement. Juste avant de froncer les sourcils d'anxiété. Dans quel état allait-elle retrouver ses colocataires ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto entra dans l'appartement en silence, la tête basse. Il était comme vidé de son énergie et savoir qu'il allait devoir rester seul avec Sasuke pendant près de trois mois ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers sa chambre où il s'enferma dans un cliquetis assourdi. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'arrivait à rien et son esprit était totalement blanc, comme réduit au néant. Il n'avait envie de rien et il était vaguement conscient que son dernier vrai repas remontait à deux jours. Date à laquelle Shikamaru lui avait rendu visite.

Devant son état, le Nara avait froncé les sourcils, soupiré un vague « Galère » avant d'empoigner son bras et de le traîner chez lui. Le brun avait posé un bol fumant de ramen devant lui et avait attendu en silence, ses yeux noirs fixés de façon insistante sur lui. Il n'avait pas pu tenir longtemps sous le poids de ce regard et il avait fini son bol, aucun mot n'ayant franchi le seuil de ses lèvres. Shikamaru était alors parti dans sa cuisine, avait sorti un plat de pâtes ainsi que du poulet de son frigo et les avait mis dans le micro-ondes avant de les lui servir. Il s'était aussi senti obligé de manger. C'est seulement lorsqu'il avait terminé que le Nara avait dit :

« Maintenant parlons. Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir confronté si vite à Sasuke, mais je sais aussi que si je ne l'avais pas fait, malgré toutes tes soi-disant bonnes résolutions, tu n'aurais jamais été voir Sasuke. »

« … »

« Je te connais très bien Naruto. Je te connais aussi bien parce que j'ai vu comment tu as réagi face au pire, j'ai vu tout ce que tu as fait pour détruire Sasuke, mais j'ai aussi vu dans quel état tu t'es mis après la belle connerie que t'as faite. Et parce que je sais tout ça de toi, je sais ce que je dois faire pour que tu règles tes problèmes. Ca va te faire mal, t'as pas fini d'en baver mais je suis là pour te soutenir et te guider où tu dois aller. Même si c'est galère… »

Malgré lui, un petit sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres alors que Shikamaru continuait.

« T'es tellement con que si j'étais pas là tu te serais déjà vidé de ton sang et tu aurais fait honte à tes parents en te suicidant. Tous ces gens qui sont morts t'en auraient voulu d'avoir gaspillé ta vie. Ce que, pauvre abruti que tu es, tu fais déjà en ce moment même quand tu refuses de t'alimenter correctement. »

« Mais je suis… C'est à cause de ça qu'ils sont-«

« Et alors ? Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que tu n'étais pas responsable mais toi, toi tu… Quand tu refuses de me croire tu accordes du crédit à cette pétasse et à tout ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Tu crois que je le fais exprès ? J'essaie comme un malade mais ça revient quand même ! Et le silence ! Ce foutu silence ! On se parle pas ! Sasuke me dit rien du tout ! Je suis en train de devenir complètement taré ! »

« Alors bave quelque chose, merde, si ça te dérange autant ! T'as pas ton pareil pour blablater inutilement ! C'est pas une capacité qu'on perd du jour au lendemain ! »

« Et je lui dis quoi, hein ? Lui, la seule chose qu'il veut c'est que je disparaisse ! »

« Depuis quand tu fais ce qu'il te dit ? A t'entendre, tu es soumis au bon vouloir de Monsieur ! Je me rappelle d'une époque où tu faisais ce que tu voulais quand tu voulais, même quand ça lui plaisait pas à ton Uchiha ! Et malgré ça, il a fini par se mettre avec toi ! T'as qu'à faire pareil ! »

« C'est pas la même chose… »

« Putain Naruto tu fais chier ! »

Après cet éclat, Shikamaru avait soupiré puis avait fini par marmonner :

« C'est bon là. J'ai dépassé mon quota de bonne volonté. Maintenant tu te débrouilles. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à t'avais à faire, libre à toi de suivre mes conseils ou pas. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de bouffer. T'es pas venu à Paris pour crever en paix. Question romantisme, y'a mieux quoi. Allez bouge-toi, j'te ramène. »

Il avait obéi machinalement et c'est toujours de manière automatique qu'il avait mis sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière lui qu'il avait pris le chemin de sa chambre où il s'était barricadé. Les paroles de Shikamaru avaient été se ranger dans les confins de sa mémoire et il s'était endormi, épuisé.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il trimballait difficilement sa carcasse affaiblie dans la cuisine, il en venait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au Japon. Il était venu en France pour obtenir le pardon de Sasuke – car il était impensable qu'il l'ait bel et bien pardonné comme il le lui avait dit il y a deçà un mois – et maintenant qu'il était là, c'était comme si il était paralysé. Il n'osait pas agir. Il n'osait plus agir, et il savait très bien pourquoi.

La petite discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sasuke au jour de son arrivée sur le sol français l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il faut dire que sur ce coup là, le brun avait fait fort ! Non content de lui adresser la parole comme si de rien n'était, avec sur le tas une tentative d'humour foirée, il fallait en plus que l'Uchiha lui balance en pleine figure, et ce toujours sur le ton de la banalité, un « Je t'aime toujours » manquant sérieusement de peps. Comme s'il ne venait de faire une déclaration à celui qui l'avait complètement démoli !

D'un point de vue extérieur, cette situation, digne d'un feuilleton pourri, pouvait paraitre risible. Voire pathétique. S'il n'en avait pas été un des protagonistes principaux, il aurait été le premier à dire que Sasuke souffrait de crétinisme aigu. Malheureusement pour lui, il était le principal responsable de cette réalité dont il ne voulait pas et même si le brun l'aimait toujours, il lui avait bien montré que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Naruto ne pourrait jamais oublier l'horrible sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé quand Sasuke l'avait embrassé. La violence de son baiser et le regard orageux qu'il lui avait lancé s'étaient gravés en lui de sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais les occulter de sa mémoire.

Tout à ce moment-là lui avait montré que le rapport de force qu'il y avait entre lui et Sasuke avait été inversé. Il n'avait plus rien contrôlé et il s'était senti complètement écrasé par Sasuke. Ecrasé par sa volonté de ne plus le laisser entrer dans sa vie, écrabouillé par ses orbes onyx tranchants d'intransigeance, enterré sous le ton définitif du timbre de sa voix. Anéanti. Aucun espoir de reconstruction, rien. Il ne l'avait pas supporté.

Une vague de terreur s'était emparée de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'une telle relation. Il ne voulait pas se sentir aussi oppressé par Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas être dominé par le brun. Il ne voulait pas que le brun ait autant d'ascendance sur lui. Cela signifierait qu'il n'avait rien retenu de son passé, rien retenu des leçons forcées qu'il avait reçues dans la maladie, les cris de terreur, les gémissements de souffrance et le sang. Cela signifierait que Sasuke était pour lui ce qu'_Elle_ avait été pour lui auparavant, voire plus. Et c'était inconcevable.

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur, que plus jamais il ne perdrait le contrôle de ses actes et de sa vie. Il avait soigneusement tout calculé, allant jusqu'à renier sa propre personnalité, afin que jamais plus, il ne revive une telle expérience. La proximité d'une souffrance semblable à celle qu'il avait connue il y a de cela de nombreuses années l'avait paniqué. Alors il s'était éloigné.

La peur du pouvoir que Sasuke possédait à son insu sur lui le tirait vers le bas. Une partie de lui hurlait que la fuite serait son salut, tandis qu'une autre lui soufflait qu'il serait une larve complète s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se remettre avec l'Uchiha. Cette part de lui, pourtant beaucoup plus discrète que l'autre, avait pour l'instant plus de poids. Et même si état d'esprit était pollué par tout un tas de pensées négatives, il restait dans cet appartement où il ne croisait que rarement Sasuke.

L'Uchiha passait la majorité de son temps à l'extérieur. Il partait avant que Naruto ne se lève le matin, et bien que rentrant tôt, il se contentait de se faire à manger puis de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Les seuls instants où ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre étaient synonymes de silences pesants. Naruto ne disait rien et de la même façon, Sasuke se gardait bien d'ouvrir la bouche. La situation était bloquée.

Naruto passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il sortait de l'autre, une cannette de bière du frigo. Il l'entamait à peine qu'un claquement de porte l'interrompit. Ses yeux bleus délavés par la déprime se fixèrent automatiquement et malgré lui sur le bout de couloir par lequel Sasuke allait passer dans les secondes à venir. La silhouette altière du brun apparut devant lui et le brun, comme ayant senti son regard braqué sur lui, leva le sien à son encontre.

Et là, il y eut un choc.

L'élément déclencheur qui fit à Naruto prendre conscience qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il fallait qu'il se bouge _vraiment_. Parce que ce qu'il voyait actuellement n'était pas à son goût. Mais pas à son goût _du tout_.

Sasuke ne le regardait plus. Ou plutôt, il ne le voyait plus. Son regard, qu'il modulait autrefois de façon à montrer qu'il se foutait de la gueule de tous sans qu'il n'arrive pour autant à dissimuler son mépris, était aujourd'hui vide de tout. L'Uchiha avait réussi à feindre l'indifférence absolue. Aucune fuite, aucune imperfection. Et c'était d'autant plus impressionnant quand on connaissait les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard.

Naruto était soufflé. Il n'y avait rien. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là. C'était comme si il était transparent. Rien. Ni déception, ni hésitation, ni aversion. Rien. Ces yeux-là qui ne le voyaient pas n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux menaçants mais vivants qu'il avait croisés le jour de son aménagement. C'était insupportable d'en être le destinataire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi.

Aussi brève que fut la rencontre de leurs regards, elle suffit cependant à faire ce que Shikamaru et des années de culpabilité n'avaient pu faire. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra la cannette qu'il avait en main. Sasuke, loin d'imaginer tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de l'Uzumaki continua posément son chemin, atteignant sa chambre où il s'enferma silencieusement. Des yeux bleus avaient suivi sa progression. Ils brillaient de mille feux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il se redressait péniblement sur son lit. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux tout en clignant maladroitement des yeux. Un petit rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il imaginait la mine scandalisée qu'aurait eue son père face à ce réveil contraire à l'_Uchihattitud_e. Raison de plus pour s'en donner à cœur joie.

Le brun s'étira longuement avant de se décider à se lever. Il se tint sur ses deux pieds et se dirigea vers son armoire où il dégota un boxer, un tee-shirt bleu et un pantalon un peu large qui lui tombait sur les hanches mais qui avait un « facteur confort » très appréciable. Chargé de ses biens et la tête un peu dans les choux, il traversa le couloir qui le séparait de la salle de bain où il s'enferma afin de prendre une bonne douche. Ceci fait, il se sécha vigoureusement et enfila ses vêtements. Il s'échinait à démêler ses cheveux quand un bruit sourd de casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient lui parvint. Sa mine se ferma. Naruto devait certainement être dans la cuisine.

L'Uchiha tenta de ne pas se focaliser sur ce fait mais il ne put s'empêcher de noter que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond fréquenter la pièce pour autre chose que s'enfiler des bières. Il haussa des épaules et déposa sa brosse sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet. Ses pas le conduisirent ensuite au salon qu'il traversa pour entrer dans la cuisine. Comme il l'avait escompté, son ex-amant y était et étrangement, alors que ces derniers temps le blond avait paru être apparenté aux morts-vivants, il semblait aujourd'hui être d'assez bonne humeur. Il chantonnait une mélodie qui lui paraissait étrangement familière tout en préparant une énorme omelette au jambon.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre tout en secouant la tête. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui avait rendu le blond aussi énergique, aussi… heureux ? Non il ne voulait pas savoir. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Le brun se prépara un café et des toasts grillés avant de s'asseoir à la table du salon. Il allait tartiner ses toasts avec de la confiture quand une assiette fumante se posa juste devant lui. Il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux vers la main qui la tenait qu'un flot de paroles se déversa sur lui sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir :

« Ohayo Sasuke ! J'espère que tu as faim parce que j'en ai fait assez pour nourrir un régiment ! Fiou ! C'est la première fois que j'essaye un truc un peu compliqué, j'espère que c'est pas trop foiré ! Bon j't'avoue que j'ai p'tèt forcé sur le sel… Enfin, pas que trois cuillères soient beaucoup mais bon, on sait jamais ! Y'a des gens qui disent des trucs alors que d'autres ben ils disent le contraire ! Alors que c'est le même sujet ! M'enfin ! Bon après c'est sûr que comparé à ce que tu nous faisais c'est dégueulasse mais c'est l'intention qui compte, hein ? J't'avouerai que j'me risquerais pas à goûter donc tout est pour toi ! Ahlala, je suis juste trop bon moi ! »

« … »

« M'enfin, bref ! J'vais te laisser bouffer tranquille, là je dois aller chercher du boulot ! Shikamaru voudra pas m'entretenir éternellement même si j'aimerais bien lui forcer la main, histoire de lui faire chier jusqu'au bout, vu comment il m'a eu ce con… Donc bon, bon appétit et pis à plus tard ! »

Sur ces mots, le blond lui adressa un sourire étincelant avant de disparaitre de la vue de l'Uchiha. Quelques secondes plus tard, un claquement de porte et un cliquetis résonnèrent et Sasuke se retrouva seul dans l'appartement. Il resta un long moment complètement éberlué à fixer l'endroit où son colocataire s'était trouvé il y a peu avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la masse gluante jaune et blanche qui gisait dans l'assiette en face de lui. Deux questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Ce truc était-il mangeable ? L'unique neurone de Naruto s'était-il suicidé ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto déverrouilla d'un geste fébrile la porte d'entrée. Sa main saisit la poignée de la porte et il prit le temps de respirer profondément. Malgré lui, il poussa un soupir tremblant et s'appuya fébrilement dessus. Il avait beau dire, ça restait difficile pour lui de se confronter aussi directement à Sasuke. Il était pourtant prêt à persévérer jusqu'à ce que le brun se décide à faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose. C'est avec cette résolution qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement. Et tout de suite, son cœur eut un raté.

Sasuke était appuyé au mur du couloir et pianotait vitesse grand V sur les touches de son portable. Son pull gris lâche laissait entrevoir une clavicule et un début de torse et son pantalon, un peu lâche qui tombait sur ses chevilles lui donnait un air délicieusement débraillé qui assécha la bouche de Naruto. Quand le brun l'entendit entrer, il quitta l'écran des yeux et les braqua sur lui. Les orbes noirs teintés d'un froid mordant transpercèrent Naruto qui se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. L'indifférence perceptible dans les prunelles sombres le fit frissonner mais dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'interrogea sur la présence de son colocataire en ce lieu. C'était comme si… Comme s'il était en train… De l'attendre. Pour lui parler ? Pour lui demander pourquoi il agissait comme ça ? L'Uzumaki déglutit nerveusement et c'est difficilement qu'il suivit la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était imposé depuis près de deux semaines maintenant. Un grand sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il salua d'une voix enjouée mais un peu forcée – il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour se préparer à l'affrontement – :

« Salut Sasuke ! Comment va ? Perso moi c'est tranquille. J'ai pas encore trouvé de boulot mais j'ai bon espoir d'y arriver dans pas longtemps ! Tu me connais j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et je- »

L'Uzumaki s'interrompit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. L'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré avoir vu dans les yeux de Sasuke un certain agacement. Il se reprit pourtant assez rapidement et continua :

« Paris est vraiment une ville intéressante. Il y a eu pas mal de changements depuis ma dernière visite. En même temps ça fait quand même…. hmm… quatre ans, donc je suppose que si rien n'avait changé entretemps ça aurait été bizarre. Je trouve ça amusant de chercher les petits détails qui montrent que ça a bougé. Mais malgré tout ça, au fond, Paris reste la même. On aura beau lui faire tout et n'importe quoi, au final, elle restera toujours la même. Parce qu'elle ne peut pas changer son histoire. Un peu comme toi en fait. »

Naruto fit un sourire timide à Sasuke qui se figea comme ayant senti qu'il y avait danger dans l'attitude du blond. Celui-ci se déplaça précautionnément jusqu'à être à environ une vingtaine de centimètres de son colocataire. Il leva une main qui se voulait ferme mais qui malgré tout restait hésitante vers l'Uchiha. Le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais toutes les parcelles de son corps se raidirent. Ses obsidiennes sombres se focalisèrent sur la main impudente qui se rapprochait progressivement de lui. Naruto le prit comme un encouragement et c'est avec tendresse que ses doigts vinrent frôler la joue puis les lèvres de son ex-amant. Ce simple effleurement démolit le peu de lucidité que l'Uzumaki possédait encore. Ce fut comme si toutes les vannes qui contenaient sa passion et son envie de Sasuke avaient cédé.

Le blond se colla franchement à son vis-à-vis, leurs aines s'alignant parfaitement dans un douloureux air de déjà-vu, et sa main droite glissa dans la masse de cheveux soyeux tandis que l'autre venait agripper une hanche. Sasuke ne put retenir un glapissement d'étonnement quand la main dévia jusqu'à empoigner ses fesses et que Naruto plongea sa bouche sur la peau de son cou, butinant avec dévotion la peau pâle qui était à sa portée. Un violent frisson parcourut l'échine du brun qui poussa malgré lui un petit gémissement lascif qui draina le peu de retenue qui restait encore à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci délaissa la chevelure sombre pour passer ses doigts sous le pull lache, les remontant lentement jusqu'à atteindre un des tétons de vis-à-vis qu'il titilla ardemment. Et puis il y eut comme un coup de semonce. Ce fut comme si on avait renversé une bassine d'eau froide sur Naruto_. _La main libre du brun venait de se poser tranquillement sur son torse, dans une volonté de rejet qui était d'autant plus marquée par le calme saisissant de cette main. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle n'hésitait pas et à elle seule, elle prouvait à l'Uzumaki la détermination du brun à ne pas l'accepter. A ne _plus_ l'accepter.

Le blond s'arrêta brutalement, coupé dans son élan, mais surtout horriblement meurtri par le fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout été capable d'émouvoir Sasuke, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Son visage resta pourtant terré au creux du cou opalin. Il ne voulait pas que le brun voit son affliction. Il inspira profondément et son nez dériva sur une clavicule découverte. Il sentait bon. L'odeur de Sasuke. Il se mordilla furieusement la lèvre inférieure, brûlant de l'envie de ravoir Sasuke. Le manque n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Il avait l'impression qu'il se consumait de ce besoin imposant, possessif et ravageur. Il serra fortement du poing, plus conscient que jamais de la valeur de ce qu'il avait perdu. D'à quel point Sasule lui était vital. Il _fallait_ qu'il fasse quelque chose. Malheureusement, le futur de leur relation ne dépendait pas uniquement de lui. Il fallait que Sasuke leur laisse une chance. _Il le fallait_. Il était prêt à tout pour ça.

Difficilement, Naruto se détacha totalement de l'Uchiha. Ses yeux bleus ne purent s'empêcher de parcourir une dernière fois l'entièreté de l'être magnifique qui lui faisait face. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent un instant avant qu'il ne les relève et ne dise avec un sourire qui se voulait enthousiaste :

« Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes vers moi. Mais je n'attendrai pas sans rien faire parce que sinon, on y est encore pour un moment ! Tu as toujours aimé que je vienne te chercher, que je te poursuive, je ne compte donc pas changer ça, puisque c'est ce qui te plait ! »

Et alors qu'il plantait son regard céruléen dans les orbes noirs du brun, il put y entrapercevoir une lueur confuse qui, même si elle ne dura pas bien longtemps, le convainquit que ses paroles avaient interpellé Sasuke. Son sourire se réchauffa. Tant qu'il arriverait à susciter un quelque chose chez Sasuke, il serait à même de le reconquérir…

.

OoO

.

La première phase du plan de Naruto pour reconquérir Sasuke consistait à titiller sa curiosité quant à la raison de son soudain comportement de pipelette convaincue. Il estimait que ces deux semaines de blablatage intensif avaient plus que porté leurs fruits, considérant que le brun avait quand même attendu son retour dans le vestibule. Pour lui dire quoi ? Ca, il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Et bien que Naruto ne regrettait pas d'en avoir profité pour toucher l'être qui le hantait, il n'en restait pas moins amer de ne pas avoir su ce que Sasuke voulait lui dire.

Il avait donc décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure. Son but était maintenant de s'infiltrer dans l'intimité de Sasuke. Certes, ils vivaient dans la même maison et se croisaient bien plus souvent maintenant que L'Uzumaki avait commencé sa campagne de « démolition du visage indifférent ». Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il n'avait toujours pas eu un aperçu de la chambre de son colocataire. Pour y remédier, il avait statué que réveiller Sasuke pourrait constituer une raison suffisante pour se taper l'incruste dans la chambre incriminée. C'est donc avec un vif engouement qu'il se dirigea vers m'objet de son attention. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une courte inspiration avant d'actionner la poignée de la porte avec entrain en disant :

« Bonjo- »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Sasuke était emmitouflé dans une couette épaisse et seul le haut de son crâne s'échappait du duvet épais. Naruto jeta un regard soudain anxieux à l'extérieur. Le ciel bleu et sans nuage témoignait du beau temps et du côté plaisant des températures. Pourtant, emmailloté dans cette couverture tout à fait inadéquate à la saison, l'Uchiha ne bronchait pas. Dans un mouvement lent, il bougea même de façon à s'y enrouler encore plus si c'était possible. Naruto posa un œil intrigué et inquiet sur la forme recroquevillée. Il se mordilla la lèvre d'un mouvement incertain et déglutit péniblement. Juste avant de faire valdinguer toutes ses interrogations d'un brusque mouvement de la tête. Sasuke n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un Naruto représentatif même de l'indécision et de l'hésitation.

Il s'approcha d'un pas ferme et assuré du brun qui occupait toutes ses pensées, posant pourtant de façon douce sa main sur les cheveux soyeux. Ses doigts se baladèrent paresseusement dans les mèches brunes en une caresse tendre et délicate. Malgré lui, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Naruto se pencha vers l'endormi, ses yeux se fermant légèrement alors qu'il humait timidement les effluves caractéristiques même de l'odeur de Sasuke. Comme s'il avait senti sa proximité, l'Uchiha se retourna indolemment, comme cherchant à se rapprocher le plus possible de l'amas de chaleur qu'était Naruto, une de ses jambes se dégageant simultanément des couvertures. Et alors que le blond avait un geste de recul pour s'éloigner de lui, Sasuke entrouvrit ses paupières, offrant à son ex-amant la vision perturbante de son visage apaisé au réveil.

Le cœur de Naruto eut des ratés et il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux comme pour essayer de se dérober à cette vue qu'il n'aurait plus jamais pensé revoir. Son autre main cependant s'attarda dans les mèches éparses, bifurquant même jusqu'à la joue du brun qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour se soustraire de son toucher. Et là, à la grande stupéfaction de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke extirpa une main de son cocon de tissu et la posa sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'entrainer dans un baiser paresseux et languide. Le choc soudain qu'eut Naruto en sentant les lèvres tant vénérées se poser sur les siennes fut rapidement balayé par un plaisir brûlant et conquérant. Le blond sentit un feu dévastateur se propager en lui et celui-ci le ravagea entièrement quand une langue moite redessina sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'infiltrer insidieusement dans sa bouche. Un gémissement haletant se perdit entre leurs bouches tandis que les doigts fins de son vis-à-vis fourrageaient dans ses mèches blondes.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à penser sainement et dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il bascula dans le lit au-dessus de Sasuke et s'allongea sur lui, seuls ses avant-bras posés de part et d'autre du visage laiteux l'empêchant d'écraser totalement l'Uchiha. Le brun avait déterré son autre main des couvertures et celle-ci se promenait impudiquement dans le dos de Naruto, passant sous le tee-shirt orangé de son vis-à-vis pour caresser licencieusement la peau dorée à sa portée. Un hoquet abasourdi lui échappa quand une des jambes de Sasuke s'amarra à ses reins en les rapprochant, permettant par la même occasion à son érection d'entrer en contact avec – Oh Mon Dieu – celle du brun. A cet instant, Naruto devint fou, et ses hanches entamèrent un violent va-et-vient qui fit leurs lèvres rougies se détacher.

Un long gémissement ainsi que des halètements anarchiques emplirent la pièce tandis que l'Uzumaki intensifiait ses mouvements frénétiques tout en promenant sa langue humide au creux du cou de son vis-à-vis. La plainte licencieuse et dénuée de retenue qui retentit ensuite ainsi que la prise presque douloureuse sur ses fesses acheva le blond qui jouit dans des spasmes chaotiques tout en soufflant le prénom de Sasuke.

La respiration haletante, Naruto se dégagea difficilement de l'étreinte du brun pour se positionner à côté de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment alors que ses doigts s'attardaient sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Sasuke. Celui-ci respirait tout aussi laborieusement que lui et pendant quelques secondes, comme s'ils avaient été hors du temps et que jamais ils n'avaient été séparés, une des mains opalines vint se joindre à la sienne, les nouant avec un naturel le bouleversa. Naruto se mordit furieusement la lèvre et vint plonger son nez dans la nuque de Sasuke, profitant de cet instant de bonheur qui, il le savait, n'allait pas durer. Et cela ne manqua pas.

Comme s'il reprenait ses esprits, celui qui quelques temps auparavant montrait une passion langoureuse envers lui, se leva brusquement, droit comme un i, et repoussa sa main avec vivacité. Presque avec dégoût. Ce rejet frappa Naruto en plein cœur qui, l'espace de quelques millisecondes, laissa son visage exprimer tout le mal que cela lui faisait. Cela ne dura pas longtemps et bien vite il reprit un air enjoué, voire même moqueur qui lui valut un regard incendiaire de Sasuke. L'Uchiha demanda d'une voix rauque et suintante d'animosité :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui t'a autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre ? »

« Calmos, Sasuke ! Je voulais juste te réveiller et tout et tout et puis quand je me suis approché et ben tu m'as… »

La colère vibrante qui dansait dans les orbes noirs arrêta Naruto qui se demande un moment, s'il avait vraiment intérêt à finir sa phrase. Mais en même temps cette rage était si rassurante, si préférable à l'indifférence polie de Sasuke qu'il se décida à le provoquer encore plus. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait sur sa lancée :

« … agressé furieusement ? » suggéra-t-il dans une moue qui, aux premiers abords, se voulait outrée mais dans laquelle transparaissait toute la joie qu'il avait à emmerder l'Uchiha. Celui-ci plissa dangereusement les lèvres, se retenant à grande peine de se jeter sur le blond pour l'étriper. Il voyait bien à quel point l'Uzumaki était satisfait de la situation, satisfait que ce soit lui qui ait ébauché leur étreinte enfiévrée et qu'il ne puisse, à cause de ça, réellement lui reprocher tout ce qui avait pu se passer il y a de cela quelques minutes. Il sentait sa semence collante qui imprégnait le tissu de son sous-vêtement, preuve de leur bécotage intensif, et malgré lui, malgré toute la fureur qui l'agitait, il détourna la tête et humecta nerveusement sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Naruto pour savoir que celui-ci avait suivi le mouvement de sa langue. Il n'avait pas besoin de croiser ses pupilles céruléennes pour savoir qu'un feu ardent y brillait. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de confirmer que la chaleur qu'il ressentait était bien due au fait que le blond le bouffait littéralement des yeux, son regard parcourant son corps, allant de son torse paré d'un large tee-shirt bleu à son boxer noir moite de son plaisir, comme s'il lui tardait de pouvoir de nouveau y goûter.

Ce fut cette observation impudente qui raviva la hargne de Sasuke et le brun tourna la tête dans un mouvement qui aurait pu lui donner un torticolis avant expulser malproprement l'Uzumaki qui squattait son lit dudit lit. Un bruit de chute s'ensuivit et Naruto poussa une exclamation mécontente que son colocataire récompensa d'un grognement dédaigneux. Si tant est qu'un grognement puisse être dédaigneux… Sasuke se dégagea de la couette qu'il trouvait désormais trop envahissante et empoigna au hasard quelques vêtements avant de sortir de la pièce, poursuivi, à son plus grand désespoir, par un Naruto brailleur et puant la jubilation.

Il fut bien content de pouvoir lui refermer la porte au nez lorsqu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il entendit vaguement derrière l'obstacle en bois l'Uzumaki parlant de leur préparer le petit-dej et même s'il ne put empêcher une grimace de déformer sa bouche, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, des flashs dans lesquels un certain blond bougeait contre lui et l'embrassait avec passion, ne cessant de le tourmenter…

Lorsque Sasuke arriva dans la cuisine après s'être douché, il trouva Naruto qui, contrairement à l'autre fois, s'était abstenu de démontrer son talent inexistant en matière de fourneaux. Un sachet qu'il devinait rempli de viennoiseries ainsi que la cafetière, cinq toasts, de la confiture, deux tasses et une brique de jus étaient disposés sur la table. C'était relativement peu par rapport à ce à quoi il s'était attendu et il s'en étonna, bien que rien sur son visage ne le montra. Naruto pourtant, comme il avait toujours si bien su le faire, sembla deviner sa surprise puisqu'il dit en souriant :

« J'ai remarqué que tu ne prenais pas grand-chose au petit-déjeuner. Ça m'énerve un peu, parce que je pensais que j'avais réussi à changer ça, mais apparemment, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure… M'enfin bref, pour le moment, dans ma grande mansuétude, je laisse passer ! »

Sasuke se retint de faire un commentaire. Il mourrait pourtant d'envie de rabattre le caquet du blond mais la lueur présente dans les yeux bleus lui confirma que celui-ci n'attendait que ça. Il inspira alors profondément, reprenant son calme, pour finalement se murer dans le silence. Il s'assit sereinement, ignorant totalement Naruto, et remarqua du coin de l'œil l'ersatz de déception qui se peignit sur le visage hâlé. C'est pourtant d'une voix guillerette que son colocataire s'assit à son tour, commençant une conversation, enfin plutôt un monologue, tout en tartinant allègrement ses toasts de confiture.

Sasuke ne daigna prononcer un seul mot et lorsqu'il eut fini de manger et de laver sa tasse, il alla dans sa chambre dans laquelle il se changea pour des vêtements plus habillés, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Naruto l'accosta en chemin et, voyant que le brun avait l'intention de quitter l'appartement sans rien dire, il l'arrêta en lui tenant fermement le poignet. Son regard céruléen se fit plus grave et Sasuke s'attendit à ce qu'il dise quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Contre toutes attentes, le blond se contenta de le détailler longuement avant de presser un baiser chaste et peu appuyé sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire tendre beaucoup moins extravagant que ceux dont il l'avait gratifié auparavant alors qu'il murmurait :

« Bonne journée, Sasuke. A plus tard. »

Et aussi simplement que ça il le lâcha et s'éloigna de lui. Sasuke le considéra avec perplexité et, détournant la tête, il mit ses chaussures et sortit. Naruto, qui était arrivé dans sa chambre lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un soupir. Trop de choses à assimiler. Sasuke qui l'embrassait avec langueur, Sasuke qui l'emprisonnait dans l'étreinte de ses jambes, Sasuke qui gémissait contre sa bouche, Sasuke qui se laissait aller dans ses bras, Sasuke qui jouissait contre lui… Sasuke… Sasuke qui le rejetait, Sasuke qui l'ignorait avec aplomb, Sasuke qui partait loin de lui comme si leur intimité momentanée n'avait pas compté… L'Uzumaki tira la couverture à lui et y enfouit sa tête.

Même s'il donnait l'impression de savoir ce qu'il faisait, même si en apparence c'était lui qui dominait leurs échanges, il n'en était pas moins le plus vulnérable d'entre eux deux. Sasuke avait réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie sans lui, il n'avait pas besoin de lui, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Naruto savait bien qu'il aurait beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il aurait beau faire plier le corps du brun qui semblait toujours aussi réceptif à son toucher, si celui-ci ne décidait pas de lui redonner une chance, de lui refaire confiance, tout ce qu'il faisait ne servirait à rien. Une main se pressa autour de la couverture.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto ouvrit un œil endormi en entendant le cliquetis d'une clé ouvrant une porte. La somnolence dans laquelle il était plongé le quitta progressivement alors qu'il baillait en s'étirant longuement. Il cligna des yeux comme pour se réveiller totalement et il entendit le pas assuré de Sasuke sur le parquet. Il n'eut pas le temps de le saluer, puisqu'il venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Il avait remarqué que Sasuke avait certaines habitudes alimentaires. En plus de ne pas manger grand-chose au petit déjeuner, de ce que Naruto en savait – après tout il avait eu sa période « dépression ++ » où il ne fréquentait plus que la salle de bain, les toilettes et sa chambre –, le brun n'avait jamais sauté un diner. Il était donc certain que celui-ci viendrait plus tard dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Et c'est effectivement ce qui se passa.

Naruto, qui n'était alors plus aussi endormi qu'avant, en profita pour blablater comme il savait si bien le faire, trainant dans les pattes d'un brun qui, même s'il ne laissait rien voir, était assez agacé de la persistance de l'Uzumaki. Le blond finit par s'appuyer sur un pan de mur tout en observant le brun œuvrer à ses couteaux. Il avait toujours aimé observer Sasuke qui s'affairait à ses fourneaux. Aujourd'hui, le voir ainsi lui rappelait l'époque où le brun cuisinait pour eux, l'époque où ils étaient heureux juste avant qu'il ne gâche tout.

Une certaine amertume lui montait à la gorge mais en même temps il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Tout n'avait pas été faux, il n'avait pas joué entièrement la comédie comme il l'avait fait croire à Sasuke le jour où il lui avait révélé toutes les horreurs dont il était à l'origine. Le savoir lui faisait du bien et à cet instant donné, il avait envie de dire au brun qu'il l'aimait. Ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir.

« Je t'aime. »

Sasuke se figea, interdit, avant de reprendre la découpe de sa viande. Sa préhension sur le manche du couteau était cependant plus marquée et l'entrain avec lequel il s'acharna sur le muscle ensanglanté donna un frisson d'anxiété à Naruto qui, malgré son inconscience légendaire, se décida à quitter la pièce, estimant qu'il en avait déjà assez fait. Pour cette fois…

A suivre…

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus long que ce que je fais habituellement vous a plû! Il faut savoir que ça fait quand même un an que je l'ai commencé et je n'ai pas cessé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui et dès que je trouvais un peu de temps de le modifier, ce qui expliquera je pense, certaines cassures de rythme. J'espère quand même ne pas avoir trop perdu la main! ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Bon comme je l'ai annoncé plus haut voici une <span><strong>chronologie plus ou moins précise<strong> des évènements de AI et CI en espérant que ça vous aide à vous souvenir!).

**A 16 ans**, et suite aux évènement arrivés dans son village, Naruto décide de se venger du clan Uchiha. Il fomente un plan qui prendra 6 ans avant de péter à la figure de Sasuke, à défaut de Fugaku.

**A 17 ans**, le don de Sasuke en "déchiffrage des gens" est découvert par son père qui commence alors à l'exploiter sans merci.

**A 18 ans**, Sasuke entre dans l'entreprise familiale. Peu de temps après, il se met à fréquenter Sakura, qu'Itachi lui a présenté.

**A 19 ans**, Sasuke se fiance avec Sakura. 8 mois plus tard, sa mère Mikoto est assassinée par le père de Naruto, Minato qui se pendra dans sa cellule peu de temps après son incarcération.  
>Itachi devient directeur général de la société de son père suite à la mort de Mikoto et <span>après 1 an<span> de pression, il craque et éradique toute sa famille excepté Sasuke et Fugaku.  
><span>Au même moment<span>, la mère de Naruto, Kushina, persécutée par les membres du petit village dont Minato était maire, se suicide elle aussi, laissant Naruto seul avec un désir de vengeance grandissant.

**A 20 ans**, Sasuke est abandonné seul aux main son père Fugaku, puisque après son crime, Itachi disparait dans la nature.

**A 22 ans**, Sasuke, qui est fiancé depuis trois ans avec Sakura, rencontre Naruto qu'il dénigre ouvertement. Trois jours plus tard et suite à sa déconvenue dans les bras de Sakura, il accepte de sortir avec Naruto, voulait en fait se venger du blond.

2 mois plus tard, Sasuke finit par reconnaitre son attirance pour Naruto et ils font l'amour pour la première fois.  
>Leur relation se poursuit encore <span>pendant 1 mois<span> avant que Naruto ne soit obligé de s'en aller dans le cadre de son travail, ne donnant aucune assurance quant à son retour à Sasuke.  
>Celui-ci est au fond du trou et ça ne s'améliore pas quand <span>1 mois plus tard<span>, Sakura décède, renversée par une voiture.  
><span>Deux semaines passent<span> encore avant que Naruto ne revienne.

Les deux amants consolident leur relation durant environ 1 mois et demi jusqu'à ce que Fugaku ne crève, entrainant par la même occasion une grosse dispute entre nos deux zigotos qui se séparent pendant deux semaines

Le coup de fil que reçoit Sasuke le pousse à interrompre leur break et il avoue notamment à Naruto son enfance malheureuse.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout tombe en lambeaux. Naruto révèle son vrai visage et fait couler la compagnie de Sasuke, qui est alors accusé à tort de détournement de fonds. Il prendra 7 mois pour se disculper avant de partir s'installer en France.

Deux ans plus tard, Sasuke revient au Japon où il confie à Naruto qu'il l'aime toujours mais qu'il a fait un trait sur une éventuelle vie à deux. Il s'en va ensuite, abandonnant Naruto à sa culpabilité. Celui-ci reçoit alors un sms de Shikamaru qui l'incite à partir en France.

Ce n'est pourtant qu'un mois plus tard que le blond s'exécute. Et ici commence Coeurs Imprenables! ^^

La relation de Naruto et Sasuke aura donc duré environ 7 mois et au moment de Coeurs Imprenables ils ont 25 ans! J'espère avoir été assez claire et j'avoue que même moi à un moment j'étais perdue... Bref!

* * *

><p>Quant à mes projets futurs, et donc à la publication de la suite, le prochain chapitre sera disponible le 25 Mai 2013 prochain et ça c'est plus ou moins sûr!<p>

La semaine d'après, ce sera un one shot un peu bizarre du nom de "Himitsu" qui sera publié avant qu'on reprenne de plus belle lla publication de CI!

J'ai aussi un nouveau projet de fic sur le feu. Une fic où Sasuke se fait gentiment peloter par un Naruto prêt à tout! Pour résumer, quelque chose d'assez lémoneux qui, en ce sens, est un nouveaux challenge pour moi mais qu'il me tarde de publier! ^^

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue, merci d'avoir cliqué, merci de passer jeter un oeil sur cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira toujours! Encore merci et à samedi prochain! =3<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Ohayo!

Voici comme annoncé le chapitre 3 de Coeurs Imprenables! =)

* * *

><p><em><span>Résumé du chapitre précédent<span>_

_Profitant de l'occasion qui lui est donnée et déprimée par la tension régnant dans son appartement, Hinata s'envole pour le Japon où elle prévoit de rester trois mois. Naruto, d'abord apathique et désespéré, finit par se réveiller de sa léthargie et entreprend d'emmerder royalement Sasuke, comme il l'a toujours fait. Ses tentatives portent un peu leurs fruits et il entrevoit enfin une lueur à son cauchemar quand, en s'infiltrant dans la chambre du brun un matin, celui-ci répond fiévreusement à ses baisers._

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 3**

C'est d'une main hésitante que Naruto enclencha la poignée de la porte. Il eut un soupir de soulagement avant qu'un sourire incertain ne se dessine sur son visage. Ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré lui alors qu'il faisait coulisser le panneau en bois. Il avait craint que la porte ne soit, encore une fois, verrouillée. En effet, suite à son intrusion inopinée dans sa chambre, Sasuke avait jugé qu'il était préférable de réfréner ses pulsions d'incruste. Ainsi, le lendemain de leur bécotage intensif dans le lit du brun, Naruto s'était retrouvé pris au dépourvu lorsque, voulant réitérer la séance de baisers enflammés, il avait découvert que la porte était fermée. A clef. Inutile de préciser que le blondinet avait été plus que déçu de lui voir passer sous le nez une occasion de peloter le satané brun qui refusait de lui accorder ses faveurs lorsqu'il avait pleinement toute sa tête, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Naruto avait pris son mal en patience, se disant que cet accès bloqué était momentané et que d'ici quelques jours, l'Uchiha, dont la vigilance serait retombée, oublierait de fermer sa porte. Pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il le pousse à moins de vigilance. C'est pour cela que Naruto avait décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace bien que cela soit contraire à ses plans initiaux.

Ainsi, pendant une semaine, l'Uzumaki avait arrêté de « harceler » son ex-amant, se contentant de lui dérober de brefs baisers lorsqu'il quittait l'appartement et le dispensant de ses monologues enthousiastes pour des regards de braise et un silence éloquent. Si Sasuke avait semblé dans un premier temps surpris voire même déçu – du moins c'est ce que Naruto voulait croire – et méfiant de cette singulière interruption, il avait paru vite s'en accommoder pour revenir à une attitude froide et indifférente, alors que la veille à peine, il manquait de céder à l'appel lancinant de l'homicide sanglant sur la personne d'un blond au sourire horripilant. Et même lorsque ledit blond avait essayé de troubler son colocataire en lui volant des baisers tous plus enjôleurs les uns que les autres, Sasuke était resté de marbre, en total contraste avec l'être languide et lascif qu'il avait pu être lors d'un certain incident impliquant un lit et un Uzumaki…

Naruto avait persévéré dans cette voie, espérant faire flancher le brun, ses baisers s'éternisant de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir langoureux et prononcés, alors même que son vis-à-vis ne daignait lui répondre. Et puis voyant que tout cela ne menait à rien, il avait commencé à désespérer.

Il avait voulu rappeler à Sasuke leur quotidien quand ils étaient ensemble, leur quotidien quand avant qu'ils n'aient fait l'amour pour la première fois, il avait l'habitude de le saluer avec des baisers chastes et jamais très appuyés puis de lui sourire avec toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Leur quotidien quand il se faisait pressant et collant et que le brun lui répondait avec des micro-sourires agacés mais tendres. Leur quotidien quand ils s'aimaient tout simplement et que Naruto posait avec bonheur sa tête sur les cuisses de Sasuke, laissant celui-ci l'apaiser avec les frêles caresses de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Et devant la fermeture de plus en plus marquée de l'Uchiha, la panique avait commencé à le submerger.

Une semaine de ce traitement était passée ainsi avant que Naruto ne pète les plombs. Il savait qu'il était trop impatient, il savait que reconquérir Sasuke allait prendre du temps, mais c'était comme si progressivement, tous ses sentiments, qu'ils soient positifs ou non, s'étaient exacerbés en constatant l'échec certain vers lequel se dirigeaient ses aspirations. Et là, il avait eu besoin de souffler. L'appel qu'il avait reçu dans la journée, attestant de la réussite à son entretien d'embauche, n'avait pas amélioré la situation. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait un travail, la lettre d'Orochimaru que Shikamaru lui avait faxée ayant finalement fait son petit effet, il aurait moins de temps à consacrer à Sasuke. Et alors qu'il aurait dû fêter son nouvel emploi, il s'était senti bouillonnant et opprimé.

Il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'avait plus aucune porte de sortie et ce manque de contrôle sur sa vie l'avait littéralement achevé. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de _ça_ maintenant. Ses doigts avaient commencé à courir frénétiquement sur sa peau, alors qu'il la pinçait, la tirait, comme pour en extraire un mal. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il se faisait subir, il avait décidé qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant de vraiment perdre la tête. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, Naruto s'était changé rapidement avant de quitter l'appartement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il se déchaussa rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le salon où il pila net. Le calme saisissant de l'appartement venait de lui sauter à la gorge. Le silence ambiant lui paraissait presque tangible tant cela faisait longtemps que sa présence n'avait pas été aussi marquée. Le brun s'humecta fébrilement les lèvres avant que malgré lui, sa bouche ne s'entrouvre. Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait ouverte, il la referma en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? L'espace d'un instant il avait eu envie d'appeler Naruto… Nerveusement, Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez avant de cheminer jusque dans sa chambre où il prit de quoi se changer.

L'eau froide glissant sur sa peau le relaxa et il s'y prélassa pendant une bonne demi-heure. Quand enfin il finit par sortir de la salle de bain, une petite serviette négligemment jetée sur son épaule, il se crispa malgré lui quand il constata que le silence régnait toujours autant. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il ne bougea pas, comme pris dans l'étau grave du silence. Un brusque coup de poing agressa le mur attenant à la porte de la salle d'eau. Un râle de souffrance ainsi que des injures particulièrement virulentes suivirent et Sasuke s'invectiva lui-même. Les tenants et les aboutissants de ce coup de poing ne firent qu'accroître la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lorsque Naruto était revenu de sa petite escapade nocturne, il n'avait rien fait de plus qu'aller se coucher. En se réveillant le lendemain, et voyant que s'il ne se dépêchait pas il risquait d'être en retard à son premier jour de travail, il s'était préparé à toute vitesse, prenant un douche rapide et s'habillant en un tour de main. Lorsqu'il était passé dans la cuisine pour se prendre rapidement un café, il avait remarqué que Sasuke était déjà debout, alors même qu'il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Celui-ci le l'avait observé fixement, comme en attente de quelque chose que Naruto n'avait pas eu à cœur de chercher à deviner. Il était encore sous le coup de son spleen de la veille et centré somme il l'était sur l'idée d'arriver à l'heure à son travail, il ne s'était pas attardé dans la cuisine, profitant du café déjà fait dans la cafetière pour en boire une tasse avant de quitter l'appartement dans un rush mémorable.

Lorsque le soir même il était rentré éreinté de sa journée, Naruto s'était littéralement avachi dans un des fauteuils du salon. Il avait déboutonné sa veste avec peine avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on lui en aurait tant demandé alors même qu'il était fraichement débarqué et que son français peinait à revenir à son meilleur niveau. En même temps il fallait s'y attendre, la France avait beau être le pays des libertés, il n'en restait pas moins que Naruto était un étranger et que, considérant cela, il aurait à faire ses preuves, plus qu'un natif même du pays. La boîte dans laquelle il avait trouvé son poste avait jadis conclu des contrats avec l'entreprise d'Orochimaru et même si en apparence il avait été bien accueilli, le vieux crouton qui lui servait de supérieur hiérarchique lui avait bien fait sentir qu'il allait devoir batailler ferme avant qu'il ne le reconnaisse pour ses capacités et non pas pour ses contacts avec le Serpent. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça…

Il avait baillé ostensiblement avant de se décider à aller prendre une douche. Il avait à peine esquissé quelques pas avant de tomber dans le puits sans fond que représentaient les orbes sombres de Sasuke. Naruto n'avait pas voulu le croiser ce soir-là. Il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre et pour ensuite repartir à la conquête de son ex-amant. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas salué le matin même et qu'il n'avait pas eu pour intention de le faire non plus à ce moment-là. Pourtant, alors qu'il se déplaçait pour éviter l'Uchiha, celui-ci lui avait barré le passage, le dévisageant toujours aussi sérieusement. Naruto s'était mordillé la lèvre puis avait fait un autre mouvement pour le contourner. De la même façon, son vis-à-vis s'était décalé, de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui faire face.

Lassé de ce petit jeu, et clairement non enclin à affronter le brun, alors même que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu depuis près d'une semaine, Naruto s'était immobilisé, son regard bleu irrité scrutant allègrement la personne qui lui faisait face. Le silence entre eux s'était éternisé tandis qu'aucun n'avait fait de geste pour débloquer la situation. L'Uchiha avait fini par bouger, de façon à ce que le blond puisse enfin passer. Celui-ci n'avait eu aucune hésitation et s'était empressé d'emprunter le passage, l'agacement suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. Et puis soudainement, il s'était figé sur place, comme réalisant un fait capital.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas ignoré. Sasuke s'était manifesté. Sasuke avait montré de l'intérêt pour lui, même si c'était d'une façon totalement loufoque et qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Sasuke l'avait _vu_. Sasuke l'avait _regardé_.

Une formidable bouffée de chaleur s'était répandue en Naruto. Un élan d'espoir inattendu, qu'il n'avait plus espéré. Un espoir si intense, si brûlant, si vif, qu'il lui avait donné l'impression qu'il allait se consumer d'exaltation. L'Uzumaki avait fait volteface dans un geste fluide et véloce, rattrapant de justesse le poignet de Sasuke qui avait eu l'air de vouloir quitter la pièce. Le brun s'était raidi, interdit, sans pour autant tourner son visage vers celui qui venait de l'arrêter aussi subitement. Le pouce de Naruto avait dessiné des arabesques abstraites sur la peau à sa portée alors que le blond ramenait lentement son ex-amant vers lui. Sasuke s'était laissé faire mais ses yeux étaient demeurés loin de ceux qui le contemplaient avec ravissement. D'une main tendre, l'Uzumaki avait ramené à lui le visage opalin, réussissant enfin à capter de ses pupilles céruléennes celles de son vis-à-vis. Et alors, plus que jamais, Naruto avait su qu'il était raide dingue de l'homme qui lui avait fait face.

Les traits de Sasuke étaient à eux seuls un hommage à la placidité, mais ses orbes noirs avaient brillé de mille feux, des paroles qu'il ne dirait pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Naruto s'était fait la promesse de tout faire pour pouvoir les entendre. Ces mots que Sasuke ne disait pas, ces mots qu'il ne disait plus à cause de lui, ces mots qu'il avait verrouillés et qu'il ne voulait plus dire.

Naruto avait souri tendrement, ému de tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait fermé les yeux, son front se collant doucement contre celui de Sasuke alors qu'il murmurait, sa bouche effleurant avec affection la chair purpurine de son vis-à-vis :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété Sasuke. Ça ira mieux à partir de maintenant. »

« … »

« Je te veux toujours autant tu sais. Voire plus maintenant que je sais que tu commences, malgré toi, à m'accepter de nouveau. Alors je ferai tout pour pas te décevoir de nouveau, parole d'Uzumaki ! »

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'était empressé de déposer un vrai baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Un baiser suivi par d'autres, tout aussi aimants que le premier. Bien que l'Uchiha n'y réponde pas, Naruto avait senti que quelques frissons s'étaient promenés sur la peau fine du poignet qu'il tenait toujours dans une de ses mains. Et c'est satisfait et heureux qu'il s'était écarté du brun avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le lendemain, gorgé d'une nouvelle motivation, le blondinet s'était levé plus tôt qu'à son habitude pour se planter devant la porte de son colocataire. Ses yeux avaient fluctué de la porte en question à la poignée avant qu'il n'ose enfin saisir le métal froid et exercer une faible pression dessus. L'émotion l'avait pris à la gorge quand il avait réalisé que le verrou n'était pas mis. Il avait poussé la porte et était donc entré dans la chambre de Sasuke avant de refermer le panneau en bois derrière lui.

Et maintenant il se tenait là, quand même un peu hésitant de la marche à suivre. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la silhouette de Sasuke, une nouvelle fois emmaillotée dans les couvertures. Un sourire attendri se peignit sur son visage, un sourire qui s'agrandit quand l'Uchiha grommela quelque chose d'une manière incompréhensible. Son corps roula vers le bord du lit et le visage de Sasuke apparut du tissu, celui-ci s'était quelque peu déplié à cause des mouvements du brun. Naruto se rapprocha, voulant prévenir une éventuelle chute, et s'accroupit à côté du lit, juste en face de l'Uchiha. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Naruto tendit une main hâlée qui vint caresser la joue marquée par les traces d'un oreiller de l'endormi. Celui-ci grogna encore avant que des yeux ne se plissent, signe d'un réveil imminent. L'Uzumaki cessa alors tout mouvement, appréhendant la réaction du brun.

Des paupières papillonnèrent avant que des orbes ensommeillés ne se dévoilent à sa vue. Naruto humecta sa bouche puis finit par faire un grand sourire en chuchotant :

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

Ledit Sasuke parut s'entremêler dans les vapes avant de répondre un presqu'inaudible :

« Hn. »

Un petit rire échappa à Naruto à qui le sourire s'agrandit. Il le reconnaissait bien là son Sasuke. L'Uchiha en question ne parut pas s'offusquer de la réaction du blond et alla même jusqu'à tendre une main indolente vers sa joue. Le rire de l'Uzumaki s'estompa et dans un élan content, il se pencha vers son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa tranquillement. Et comme la dernière fois, Sasuke répondit à son baiser. Naruto hurla intérieurement mais laissa l'Uchiha mener la danse, l'entrainant dans une langueur envahissante qui lui donna des frissons d'anticipation. Le contact de leurs bouches s'éternisa et les mains de Sasuke cajolèrent paresseusement les mèches blondes, s'attardant sur le creux de la nuque et le faisant par la même occasion gémir dans leur baiser.

Leur échange fut plus serein ce matin-là que l'autre fois où Naruto, croyant à une aubaine qui ne se répèterait pas de sitôt, y insufflait de l'urgence et de la fougue. Le blond était cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus rassuré quant à ses chances avec Sasuke, et il profitait donc pleinement de ce moment, sans l'inquiétude pernicieuse qui n'avait auparavant pas manqué de le torturer.

L'Uchiha rompit l'échange dans un bruit de succion qui résonna dans la pièce et Naruto laissa ses yeux bleus pleins de contentement mais aussi d'interrogation errer sur le visage opalin. Les lèvres du brun étaient brillantes et humides alors qu'il y passait une langue mutine, comme pour s'imprégner encore plus de son goût. Les doigts fins posés sur sa nuque ne cessèrent pas leurs effleurements et Sasuke se pencha même de telle sorte à baiser la peau de son cou. Naruto geignit dans l'attente de plus mais les caresses s'arrêtèrent là. Pourtant, le brun ne le repoussa pas et alla même jusqu'à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, leurs langues s'étreignant dans une volupté que Naruto pensait connaitre par cœur mais qui lui parut pourtant inédite. L'Uchiha finit par le relâcher et ses yeux à demi clos s'ouvrirent entièrement, dévoilant par la même occasion que la somnolence ne troublait plus son jugement.

Contre toutes attentes, à l'étonnement général de l'Uzumaki, le brun posa un autre baiser, chaste cette fois, sur sa bouche, comme s'il n'arrivait à s'en détacher, puis se leva lentement pour se saisir de quelques vêtements et aller dans la salle de bain. Naruto, resta bouche bée un moment, avant de pousser un cri réjoui et d'aller dans la cuisine, là où il pourrait bassiner son brun en lui racontant tout un tas de trucs inutiles…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto rangea ses chaussures d'un coup de pied négligent. Comme il l'avait présumé, son supérieur était un véritable con, bon à tabasser. Il ne pouvait cependant pas y faire grand-chose et il s'était donc échiné à donner le meilleur de lui-même tout le long de journée. Il était un peu fatigué et l'envie d'aller se coucher directement commençait sérieusement à faire son chemin dans sa tête.

Tous ses grands projets impliquant un lit, lui-même et Morphée s'évaporèrent en un instant quand il vit Sasuke assis sur canapé, un livre ouvert devant lui. Une idée audacieuse lui vint en tête et un petit sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres. L'Uzumaki progressa rapidement vers le brun et se planta devant lui. Ledit brun ne releva pas les yeux de son bouquin et Naruto fit une mine boudeuse en disant :

« Hey ! Fais pas comme si j'étais pas là ! »

« … »

« Allez répète après moi « Bonsoir Naru chan » ! »

Un soubresaut presque imperceptible secoua Sasuke mais Naruto ne le loupa pas. Il savait que le brun mourrait d'envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Les dents du blond se dévoilèrent encore plus dans un large sourire réjoui. Il insista encore plusieurs fois, s'embarquant dans un manège outrageusement ridicule et enfantin qui n'eut, en apparence, aucun effet sur l'Uchiha. Naruto voulait cependant croire que son show l'avait amusé et c'est de bonne guerre qu'il concéda la première bataille à son colocataire.

Ses bras croisés se délièrent et il se pencha lentement pour effleurer la chair purpurine de la bouche de Sasuke. Cette fois encore, le brun lui répondit, nouant ses bras autour de son cou tout en approfondissant le baiser. Une langue entreprenante taquina gentiment la sienne, se retirant lorsqu'il faisait mine de vouloir la rejoindre et venant à sa rencontre quand il se rétractait. D'un mouvement leste, Naruto immisça ses doigts sous le tissu léger du tee-shirt de Sasuke et distribua une salve de caresses suaves qui firent son vis-à-vis frissonner. Le désir qui imprimait leurs mouvements se calma cependant progressivement et Sasuke finit par détacher ses doigts des mèches dorées. Naruto posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres carmines et s'écarta du brun à qui il adressa un sourire resplendissant en disant :

« Je vais prendre une douche, à tout à l'heure. »

L'Uchiha ne lui répondit pas et reprit, l'air de rien, sa lecture. En réponse, Naruto lui tira puérilement la langue et se rendit dans la pièce où il pourrait délasser ses muscles crispés. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce occupée par son colocataire, il trouva celui-ci à la même place. Tout en frictionnant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette, il s'approcha du brun et s'assit à côté de lui. Alors qu'il continuait à s'arracher les cheveux en tentant de les sécher correctement, un éternuement impromptu lui échappa. Il renifla avec agacement et entreprit de raconter sa journée de galère à l'Uchiha.

« Purée Sasuke, tu peux pas savoir ce que ce con a encore fait ! »

Parce que oui, maintenant, il n'avait même plus besoin de préciser qui était précisément _le con_, tant il avait rabâché, au cours des quatre jours précédents, à quel point son patron lui faisait chier. Il partait dans une diatribe enflammée dépeignant tous les défauts du vieux rabougri qui lui servait de supérieur quand Sasuke posa son livre sur la table basse et tendit une main pour saisir la serviette qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Naruto perdit le fil de son monologue un instant ; instant que le brun mit à profit pour diminuer la distance entre eux et pour débuter de vigoureux mouvements pour lui sécher les cheveux. Naruto eut un sourire éclatant et reprit son monologue, penchant la tête vers l'Uchiha pour lui faciliter le travail.

C'était comme ça depuis quatre jours. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés au lendemain de son escapade désespérée, Sasuke était étrangement plus relâché avec lui. Auparavant, il l'ignorait ostensiblement, ne repoussant pas ses avances mais n'y répondant pas non plus ; excepté le seul matin où Naruto s'était infiltré dans sa chambre juste avant de se voir refuser l'accès pendant près d'une semaine. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui parlait toujours pas mais il lui rendait ses baisers et ses caresses sans pour autant pousser les choses jusqu'au bout. Et à vrai dire, même si cette attitude contentait l'Uzumaki, il n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens.

Pourquoi Sasuke l'embrassait-il en retour ? Pourquoi le laissait-il le toucher ? Pourquoi avait-il parfois ces gestes tendres envers lui, des gestes qui faisaient douloureusement écho à ceux d'un autre temps ? Il lui avait pourtant dit le jour de son arrivée en France que même s'il l'aimait, il ne ferait rien pour se remettre avec lui. Cette déclaration était en totale contradiction avec ses actions actuelles et le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Une part de lui était heureuse de cette situation tandis qu'une autre se méfiait.

Naruto se rappelait clairement du moment où Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il l'avait pardonné. Mais il se souvenait aussi très bien de la panique qui l'avait saisi quand le même brun lui avait littéralement imposé sa volonté, lui faisant sentir, volontairement ou non, toute l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Naruto avait été terrifié, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait le plus au monde, c'était de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur lui-même.

Il avait pourtant réussi à passer au-dessus, se disant qu'il préférerait quand même être aux côtés du brun, même s'il était conscient de la fragilité de sa condition. Et pour lui, avec le passé qu'il avait et qu'il sentait couler en lui comme un poison venimeux, c'était un énorme sacrifice. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne se demande s'il prenait réellement la bonne décision. Il enterrait pourtant ces doutes persistants au fond de lui-même, se disant qu'au final, Sasuke ne saurait jamais, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de lui raconter. Tout lui dire équivaudrait à se tuer lui-même, parce que Sasuke ne pourrait jamais le supporter cela. Pire, il aurait peur de lui.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et arrêta brusquement son blablatage bruyant. Au même moment, comme en réponse à son silence soudain, Sasuke arrêta de frictionner ses cheveux. L'Uzumaki débarrassa les mains opalines du tissu mouillé et se déplaça de façon à pouvoir poser sa tête sur les cuisses du brun. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour s'y opposer et entremêla même ses doigts aux boucles blondes alors que le visage de Naruto se calait confortablement contre son ventre. Le blond soupira d'aise et inspira profondément la flagrance musquée qui lui parvint.

Certes, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sasuke agissait de la sorte mais il comptait bien en profiter tant qu'il le pourrait encore.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Alors comment ça se passe avec Sasuke ? »

« Ben bizarrement, c'est plutôt cool en ce moment ! Pas plus tard que hier j'ai réussi à le sortir de l'appartement et on s'est fait un ciné. Je voulais le dérider un peu parce que même si il m'embrasse de lui-même maintenant, il dit toujours rien. J'étais mort de rire pendant tout le film mais ça lui a même pas tiré un sourire à ce con… Il a même pas eu besoin de me dire à quel point il me trouvait idiot, c'était écrit sur sa face!»

« Comment ça, il ne te parle pas ? »

« Hey, tu pourrais au moins compatir à ma souffrance! M'enfin, bref! En fait c'est presque comme avant sauf qu'il me parle pas. Et qu'on couche pas ensemble. »

« Bah, c'est déjà ça, c'est pas comme si il t'envoyait bouler non plus. »

« Mouais… Mais en fait je suis tellement heureux qu'il m'accepte déjà un peu que ça me dérange même pas qu'il veuille pas qu'on aille plus loin. »

« Donc j'en déduis que vu qu'il te dit rien, vous n'avez pas parlé de votre passé. »

« Non. »

La mine de Naruto devint sombre et Shikamaru qui marchait à ses côtés marmonna un « Galère » ennuyé. Le brun poussa un soupir fatigué avant de demander :

« Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas d'en parler ? C'est quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il se sente obligé d'ouvrir la bouche. Parce que votre relation là, elle est loin d'être saine. »

« Je sais Shika, mais je peux juste… J'y arrive pas. Ça fait un mois qu'il se montre aussi ouvert et tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien. J'ai juste pas envie de tout casser. »

« Galère… »

« On est sortis plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Au début je lui proposais surtout de venir faire les courses avec moi. Je savais bien qu'à moins d'avoir une raison valable, ce serait niet ! La première fois qu'on a été, il a acheté plein de trucs et il m'a tout fait porter ! »

« Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas… »

Naruto lui tira la langue et poursuivit son récit tandis qu'ils rentraient dans un petit café et qu'ils s'installaient l'un en face de l'autre à une table en extérieur.

« Pas que ce soit si lourd en fin de compte mais c'est l'intention qui compte ! Et puis après, comme si c'était pas suffisant, il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nous cuisiner, ouais parce que maintenant il cuisine pour nous deux, donc une espèce de truc bizarre avec des poireaux dedans ! Genre THE aliment que je peux pas saquer, quoi ! »

« Ah ben dans la catégorie des gens qui font chier leur monde, il a l'air de pas mal s'en sortir. »

« Sérieux, t'as vu ça ! M'enfin il- Je voudrais un grand café latté s'il vous plait. »

« Pareil pour moi. »

Le serveur qui s'était approché d'eux pour prendre leur commande s'éloigna et Naruto put reprendre d'un ton toujours aussi vif :

« Et puis après ça, comme s'il avait fait sa BA de l'année, il a plus voulu ressortir avec moi, même quand je lui disais que je mourais de faim ! »

« Il a dû penser que c'était la solution pour se débarrasser de toi… »

« Vas y rigole tant que tu peux, traitre ! Contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai pas oublié la sale crasse que tu m'as faite ! »

« Galère, t'es toujours sur ça ? N'empêche que si j'avais pas été là… »

Le blond fit une moue boudeuse, ne pouvant que concéder ce point à son meilleur ami. Il porta ses pupilles céruléennes sur le ciel un peu gris et eut un léger frisson. L'air était très frais ces derniers temps et les prévisions météorologiques n'étaient pas très optimistes quant aux températures qu'ils auraient dans les prochains jours. Si ça n'avait pas été Shikamaru qui l'avait invité, et si ça n'avait pas fait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il ne serait jamais sorti de son appartement. En songeant que Sasuke y était à l'heure actuelle, certainement roulé dans sa couette qu'il avait ressortie pour l'occasion, il mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez lui, bien que la compagnie du Nara lui fasse du bien.

Il souffla dans ses mains glacées et accueillit avec soulagement la tasse chaude que le serveur posa sur la petite table avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

« On aurait dû s'installer à l'intérieur. » maugréa Naruto en saisissant la tasse. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Je sais que tu meures d'envie de me lâcher pour rejoindre ton cher et tendre. Et c'est certainement ce que tu vas faire d'ici même pas une heure je parie. »

« Quoi ?! Hey ! Pour qui tu me prends ! Je suis pas aussi accro ! »

« Donc tu reconnais que tu es dépendant. »

« Roh, c'est bon, arrête de te foutre de moi ! Et c'est pour ça que tu me laisses me congeler de froid ici ? »

« Ouais, petite vengeance personnelle. J'ai bien droit à ça au moins. Et puis c'est cool ici, avec les nuages et tout… »

« Mouais, tes nuages là, la seule chose qui les intéresse c'est de nous tremper la tronche… »

« T'y connais rien en nuage toute façon, t'es pas dans le truc… »

Naruto éclata de rire. Mine de rien, Shikamaru lui avait manqué. Il allait falloir qu'il se sorte de sa bulle sasukienne plus souvent afin qu'ils aient plus d'occasions de se parler. Le Nara était une figure importante dans sa vie et il lui en était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Le blond eut un grand sourire avant d'arguer :

« Comme si ça m'intéressait de rentrer dans ton club d'illuminés adorateurs de nuages! »

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça... J'arrive, je vais aux toilettes. »

L'Uzumaki se leva assez brutalement et en se faisant, il bouscula par mégarde la personne qui était assise derrière lui. Il s'excusa d'un sourire contrit avant de partir en direction des toilettes. Shikamaru, resté assis, adressa un léger signe de tête au client dérangé, comme pour s'excuser encore de la brusquerie de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui ne tarda pas à revenir et qui démarra une nouvelle conversation soutenue avec lui.

Malgré l'humidité de l'air, ils restèrent encore trois bons quarts d'heure dans le café avant que finalement ils ne prennent chacun une direction différente. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber peu de temps après leur séparation, occasionnant le départ d'autres clients qui se hâtèrent, pour la plupart, de rentrer chez eux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La télévision projetait des rayons lumineux qui paraissaient presque agressifs dans la pénombre dans laquelle était plongé le salon. Naruto avait voulu faire une nouvelle tentative pour distraire Sasuke en achetant des places de ciné pour un film dont un de ses collègues lui avait parlé. Shino Aburame, un autre japonais qui à ses débuts avait autant peiné que lui avec leur actuel patron, lui avait assuré que _Les Profs_ était un film assez drôle pour tirer au moins un sourire à sa _petite copine récalcitrante_, aussi difficile qu'elle soit. Naruto avait souri, se rappelant avec acuité le moment où il avait désigné Sasuke de la sorte, et sur son chemin de retour il avait acheté les places, trouvant l'idée de plus en plus bonne.

Arrivé à l'appartement, il s'était empressé de retrouver Sasuke et de lui exposer son plan pour la soirée. Le brun l'avait observé fixement en réponse, le dévisageant l'air de dire qu'il était hors de question qu'il bouge du canapé. Et alors avait commencé la plaidoirie de Naruto. Le blond s'était lancé dans un exposé d'arguments qui soutenaient son idée sous le regard fort peu engageant de son colocataire. Et alors qu'il arguait que s'ils ne sortaient pas il crèverait et que lui, Sasuke, ne voulait certainement pas sa mort – un fait démenti par le sourcil inspiré et l'air sadique de l'Uchiha –, la météo avait fourni un contrargument de poids à la théorie fumiste du blondinet.

La pluie s'était en effet mise à tomber drue, démolissant par la même occasion la toute petite part en Sasuke qui aurait éventuellement pu céder à son colocataire. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs eu un frisson involontaire quand la pensée de sortir par ce temps s'était matérialisée dans son esprit.

Dès lors, le blondinet avait laissé tomber, décidant qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se faire une soirée film peinard à la maison à la place. C'est la raison pour laquelle à l'heure actuelle, Naruto était plus qu'avachi sur Sasuke, blablatant incessamment sur le film qu'ils allaient voir. Un film que Shikamaru lui avait prêté mais qu'il n'avait pas encore regardé, trop pris par sa _romance sasukienne_ et son travail.

Le film débuta de façon monotone et prévisible, ayant l'air aux premiers abords de ne pas briller pour son originalité. Une histoire de deux policiers menant un enquête sur un tueur en série qui sévissait en grande pompe dans des petites communautés. Ce n'était pas trop le genre de films que Naruto préférait mais au point où il en était… Et puis c'était surtout qu'il se sentait foutrement bien emprisonné comme il l'était dans les bras de Sasuke. Le temps passa lentement et c'est malgré lui qu'il commença à somnoler, ses paupières papillonnant doucement quand elles n'étaient pas à demi closes. Et puis ce fut l'enfer.

D'un mouvement foudroyant et brutal, Naruto se redressa. A ses oreilles perça un hurlement déchirant, qui le lacéra dans son entier, le faisant se tordre dans un mouvement convulsif et incontrôlable. Ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur restèrent pourtant braqués sur l'écran alors que le crâne d'une femme terrifiée explosait littéralement sous l'assaut d'une hache meurtrière qui se teinta aussitôt d'une couleur carmine et rougeoyante. Avec une lenteur morbide, un torrent de sang se déversa sur le sol, le maculant irrémédiablement, tandis que dans un dernier gémissement pitoyable, la victime d'une telle barbarie expirait, l'unique œil qu'il lui restait alors figé et sali par l'épouvante pure. L'impitoyable responsable de ce carnage ensanglanté tourna ensuite son visage désincarné vers la jeune fille pétrifiée qui y avait assisté. Celle-ci, voyant que les yeux morts du tueur était désormais braqués sur elle, poussa un cri traumatisé et ses genoux la lâchèrent, l'exposant cruellement aux desseins macabres du fou qui lui faisait face. Elle hurla dans un désespoir insoutenable :

« Noon ! Ne viens pas ! Ne bouge pas ! Laisse-moi ! »

_« Maman, pourquoi tout le monde meurt ? Pourquoi- »_

_« N'approche pas ! »_

Naruto poussa un cri déchirant avant de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il le put et aussi loin qu'il le put du salon toujours inondé par les lamentations tragiques et les craquements funèbres d'une hache s'enfonçant sans ménagement dans un corps agonisant.

Dans le noir taché de rayons luminescents, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto croqua précipitamment dans un de ses toasts à peine beurré. Il était encore à la bourre et il risquait de se faire sacrément lyncher s'il débarquait après l'heure à son travail. Le vieux crouton avait la sale habitude d'épingler méchamment ceux qui arrivaient en retard en les guettant à l'entrée de leur département. Et le blond voyait bien qu'il enrageait parce qu'à son plus grand déplaisir, comme si la chance le squattait impunément, il était toujours arrivé à temps. L'Uzumaki espérait bien que ladite chance ne le lâche pas aujourd'hui mais c'était mal parti. Il se brûla la langue en avalant trop vite son café et fulmina violemment contre le café en question.

Décidant qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas trop tenter les forces obscures, Naruto délaissa le café et avala précipitamment son dernier toast. Il aurait faim dans la matinée mais l'heure du déjeuner arriverait bien assez vite. L'Uzumaki déposa sa tasse jaune sertie de grenouilles dans l'évier et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'un Sasuke visiblement de mauvais poil. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à qui la journée avait mal commencé… Le brun lui répondit à peine mais Naruto ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout, il avait à peine salué l'Uchiha quand celui-ci s'était installé à table.

L'ombre de la veille se promenait encore entre eux et Naruto se sentit mal quand il se rappela que Sasuke n'était pas venu le voir après qu'il ait fait sa crise et fui le salon. Shikamaru avait raison, quelque chose clochait dans leur relation. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y éterniser maintenant. Naruto se rendit dans l'entrée où il enfila rapidement ses chaussures cirées. Il ouvrait la porte quand une poigne ferme le plaqua contre le mur avoisinant.

La bouche chaude de Sasuke se pressa contre la sienne, une langue impertinente profitant immédiatement de son étonnement pour s'y infiltrer. La ferveur mise dans ce baiser l'électrisa et malgré lui, Naruto agrippa furieusement les hanches étroites du brun, rapprochant fougueusement leurs corps momentanément court-circuités par le plaisir. Une avidité sans précédent exsudait de leurs gestes saccadés et l'envie impétueuse qui assaillit soudain Naruto le fit haleter dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. La main droite de Sasuke, qui jusque-là s'était fichée dans ses boucles dorées, les délaissa et arpenta son corps désireux et quémandeur en un sillon brûlant jusqu'à atteindre sa cuisse qu'il remonta de façon évocatrice.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin que l'Uchiha insiste pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il amarra sa jambe au brun, le coinçant contre lui, faisant par la même occasion leurs virilités exacerbées se heurter dans un délicieux mouvement de friction. Un gémissement fortuit et lascif traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et Sasuke abandonna la chair meurtrie que ses dents martyrisaient pour s'attaquer à la peau tendre de son cou qu'il suça durement tout en sortant sa chemise de son pantalon.

Une part de Naruto tentait de le ramener sur terre. Mais l'autre, celle qui était totalement sous le charme de l'Uchiha œuvrait à lui faire tout oublier, si ce n'est Sasuke. Cette part là était puissante et largement plus importante que la première. Mais au final, laquelle primait sur l'autre n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que lui et Sasuke se figèrent dans un même élan lorsque la porte entrouverte de leur appartement s'ouvrit entièrement, dévoilant une silhouette fine qui s'effondra à peine eut-elle passé l'entrée…

A suivre…

* * *

><p>Héhéhé, personnellement, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, en particulier la conversation ShikamaruNaruto et le "trucidage" sanglant des deux femmes dans le film (on se refait pas! XD)! Aussi, je suis consciente que le comportement de Sasuke pourrait laisser certaines personnes perplexes et à vrai dire... c'est le but! (Kukuku...)

M'enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (anna, ma réponse à ton comm' est dispo sur mon profil!=3), ça m'a fait très plaisir que vous m'accueillez aussi bien (et sans envie de meurtre en plus! XD)!

N'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes que j'aurais laissées car même si je les ai traquées, mon doigt étant prêt à dégainer sur la touche "Effacer", je ne suis pas infaillible!

Encore merci de me lire, de me suivre, de m'ajouter en favori et de me laisser des petits mots! =3  
>Mercredi prochain, soit le 29 Mai, je publierai mon OS "Himitsu" et vous aurez finalement le chapitre 4 de Coeurs Imprenables le samedi qui suit c'est à dire le Samedi 1er Juin 2013!<p>

A très bientôt! ^^


End file.
